A Bit Of Light Reading
by kitty8101
Summary: RWHG.  Chapters go bewteen The Burrow and Hogwarts mainly. What awaits them for their final year at Hogwarts? Read to find out! Nothing like the DHs. Please Review. Rated M to be safe. Doubt it fits though.  STORY DOES GET BETTER! So keep reading! AU...?
1. Arrival At The Burrow

Sadly, I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH J.K ROWLING OR HER BOOKS OR THE MOVIES MADE FROM HER BOOKS.

* * *

OK, so I haven't uploaded anything on here for such a long time and this is my first time stepping out of the Anime/Manga section, so I hope all goes well.

Now, this story takes place during the seventh year at Hogwarts, but not a lot of things happen like in the book. Here are the twists, turns, and the happenings of my story.

1. Voldemort had already been killed.  
2. Fred has not died

3. Sirus has not died..ya know what, a lot of people havent died. Just pay attention

4. Harry lives with Sirus

5. Ginny is with Harry

6. Ron is with Hermione

7. Dumbledore has not been killed and resides, as ever, as the headmaster of Hogwarts

8. Obviously, Ron, Harry, and Hermione have not decided to quit school

9...Just read the story and youll pick up on the changes..

* * *

Sunday, July 29, 2007

Chapter One Arrival At The Burrow

"Ronald, honestly!!" Hermione yelled as she stumbled out of the fireplace with Ron, finishing a small piece of chocolate she had started before they left. "Stop making such a big deal of being Head Boy."

"But Im Ron!! Weasley, what arent you getting about this, Hermione?" Ron walked out after him girlfriend, just getting back from her home using Floo powder. Hermione and Harry were spending the rest of the summer at Rons.

Hermione turned to him. ⌠Yes I know, youre the most wonderful, thoughtful, handsome Ron Weasley I know." She kissed his cheek quickly and then whipped around, pulling out her wand. She flicked it once and then walked upstairs, her trunk following.

Ron watched her go upstairs and then walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat, muttering, "Im the only Ron Weasley you know."

"Whats that?"Harry, already there since the afternoon, turned as Ron walked in. he was sitting next to Ginny at the table, each with a glass in front of them.

"Nothin, I got Head Boy is all.."

Before Harry and Ginny could say anything, Ron was engulfed by a huge hug. "MUM!" Ron struggled to get away. "Mum, what-I cant-breathe!!"

Mrs. Weasley was crying and just held on tighter. "Head Boy? My little Ronnie!"

Ron heard Harry snicker and his ears turned bright red. "Mum." Ron muttered, but accepted the hug as punishment for some future wrong doing that he was sure to do this summer.

"We'll buy you all new robes, Ron, how's that?"

He didn't think it was possible, but Ron's ears went redder. "You don't have to, mine are perfectly fine."

"Not since the cat got at them, something about chocolate frogs in the pockets?" She shrugged it off and then held Ron at arm's length. "I am so proud of you."

"Yea I know, I'll see you later Harry." Ron managed to get away from his Mum and then he rushed upstairs. He walked into his room and stopped short.

Hermione was sitting on his bed, flipping through one of his Quidditch books, although Hermione didn't call it a book since there were more pictures than words.

"Hermione? Ron walked in and sat down next to her.

She smiled, setting the book aside and looked to Ron. "Ron. Well, now that we know each other..." Hermione joked and then she leaned against Ron. "I can't wait for school to start, how about you?"

"I hate that bloody school, but it'll be nice to get away from the house and everything." His ears were bright red, not to mention his cheeks matched. "Err, Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" Hermione sighed his name.

"Do you want some help unpacking or anything?"

Hermione jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his room into Ginny's, where she would be staying. "That's wonderful of you Ron, see, I told you that you were." Hermione walked over to the bed she would be using, where her trunk was sitting open.

Ron smiled as he followed her. He couldn't believe he had Hermione had been dating for almost two months. He walked over to Hermione and they got to work unpacking her trunk.

A while later everyone was sitting down to eat. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand, the dishes appearing before every one.

Hermione's stomach was unsetttled for some reason but it was probably just the nervousness of having Ron's hand on her thigh beneath the table. She watched as Harry and Ginny dug in, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were chatting about something as they slowly cut their food. She glanced at Ron, who was serving himself a huge load of potatoes. She felt her stomach twist as Ron passed the bowl right beneath her nose to his father.

"Ronald, don't you think you should serve Hermione something?" Mr. Weasley passed the bowl back to Ron.

"Dear, are you feeling ill?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taking note of the pale color of Hermione's face.

"No, I'm fine." It was a complete lie as Hermione's head started to spin.

"Are you sure, 'Mione?" Ron set the bowl aside and touched Hermione's forehead. "She hasn' got a fever, actually, she's rather clammy."

"Ronald." Mrs. Weasley warned as she stood up, walking around to Hermione's side. "Hermione, dear?"

Hermione didn't answer as she fell sideways against Ron.

"Oi! Hermione!/; Ron looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed so she hadn't exactly passed out.

Harry had stood up and Ginny ran to the sink, getting a cold rag as Mr. Weasley stood up. "Should we take her to St-"

"No no, Arthur, she'll be fine. Ronald, bring Hermione upstairs."

Ron nodded and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Hermione.

"Not that way, Ronald Weasley!!"

Ron looked up at his Mum. "Sorry." He stood up and then lifted Hermione in his arms. She felt weightless and Ron was sure he wasn't that strong from playing Quidditch all that time.

By the time Ron had Hermione in her bed, she had thrown up twice, apologizing quietly after each time.

Ron just smiled at her. Even when she was sick she was polite. He brushed her hair from her face and was lost in those chocolate eyes as they looked up at him. He was snapped away from his staring as his Mum rushed into the room with another cold rag and a bowl of hot soup. Ron backed out of the room and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Harry and Ginny were sitting talking.

They went quiet when Ron walked in. He looked at them as he sat down. "Hermione's sick."

Harry managed to tear his gaze from Ginny to look at Ron. "I'm sure she'll get better. It was probably just something she ate."

Ron blinked, looking up at Harry. "Something...she...ate?" He thought back to just before they had left from Hermione's.

They had climbed into her fireplace, each with a handful of Floo powder. Hermione took a bite of the last bit of chocolate bar Ron had given her just as they dropped the powder, each saying, very clearly, 'The Burrow'.

"I gave her chocolate!" Ron stood up, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Chocolate? Well, is she allergic"Ginny asked, glancing at Harry and then back at Ron.

"No, she eats it at Christmas all the time..." Ron frowned, why had this time been different. He had found the chocolate bar still wrapped and in a nice little box on the table. He thought Hermione would like it, but why had it made her sick? Maybe it had been cursed. Ron was the one to feel sick this time. He had given his girlfriend cursed chocolate?! What a great way to start the summer, not to mention their relationship..

Ron pulled at his hair as he shouted, "I'VE CURSED HERMIONE!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN, well, I know it was probably short...or not..I don't know, it's one in the morning. Anyway, I hoped you liked, next chapter should be coming soon, I hope, but please Review, I'd like to know what you think. Btw, I'm sorry if there are mistakes.. 


	2. The Cursed Chocolate & The Stolen Snitch

Thanks to **ronluver822**, **RaeDawg00**, and **the-missing-arm-of-krum** for being my first reviewers!!!

Alright, well we all know that I still do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

Now, I know that the first chapter wasn't very good, but I promise, I'm trying very hard to make it better as it goes!!

So….here goes.

* * *

Sunday, July 29, 2007

Chapter 2

The "Cursed" Chocolate & The Stolen Snitch

"Ron, what happened to you?" His older brothers George and Fred took a seat on either side of him at the kitchen table, talking simultaneously like always.

Ron groaned, lifting his head up. The sun was just rising and Ron had fallen asleep at the table, if only for two hours.

The twins laughed and then went quiet as Hermione walked down.

Ron stood up quick and ran over to her. "Hermione, are you ok?" Ron looked at her appearance.

Her hair was messy and unbrushed, dark circles beneath her eyes. She stared up at him and nodded. "Just…fine…" Hermione walked over to the cupboards and grabbed the teapot.

Ron walked up next to her, glancing back at the twins before he cleared his throat. "'Mione?"

She glanced at him as she filled the teapot with water. "yes, Ron?"

"That, um, chocolate I gave you…" From the corner of his eye, Ron caught Fred and George get up to walk out of the kitchen. In a total un-Ron fashion, he put everything together in seconds. "YOU!!"

Fred and George immediately apparated.. Ron growled but turned back to Hermione. "That chocolate was from Fred and George's shop, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Hermione smiled some. "it's alright." She turned to him. "I expect you haven't gotten much sleep by the looks of you, go upstairs and take a nap." Hermione said as she tried to flatten her hair somewhat.

"No, that's ok, I'd rather spend time with you." he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Hermione blushed softly as she turned to him. "So, I heard Harry up already, he's talking with Ginny about having a Quidditch match later on." Hermione had obviously moved on from the chocolate, or so it had seemed.

* * *

Hours later when it was nearing noon, Hermione sat outside at a picnic table, three rather large books in front of her, all open. She looked up when Fred and George both yelled foul. She smiled, watching Ron fly around on his broomstick. "That was bloody in, you git." Ron glanced over and caught Hermione looking at him. His ears, which he was grateful were covered by his hair, turned scarlet.

"Hey Ron, let's go already!" harry flew past him just as something tiny and gold hit hit head.

"Ow, hey, stop throwing rocks!" He aimed his comment at Fred and George who just looked at him.

"It wasn't us." They said and laughed as they flew around Ginny a few times.

Ron rubbed his head and then Harry blinked, looking from Ron and then seeming to follow something through the air.

"Harry?" Ginny came up beside him on her broomstick.

"A snitch." Harry flew forward with an outstretched hand and caught the little golden ball in his hand.

"Alright, we win!" Ron grinned but then his grin quickly vanished when he saw Harry's expression. "Harry, you alright?'

"Why the bloody hell is there a snitch?"

"That'll be us." Fred started. "We took a little graduation present-" George said. "For ourselves when we left-" Fred said. "But it's all in good fun." George finished.

"You mean you stole the snitch from school?" Ginny turned to her older brothers.

"Well not THE snitch just A snitch." The twins recited together.

Ron sighed. "Well, I'll let you guys sort this out." He turned and landed just as Fred laughed.

"Yea, go on and snog your girlfriend."

Ron ignored him as he walked over to Hermione. "Do you ever stop reading?" He joked as he took a seat next to her, glancing at the book that was in front of him now. "_The History of Histories.._. Well, wow..."

Hermione elbowed him but softly and then smiled, closing the book she was reading and then turned to him. "I read so I learn, unlike you."

"hey I read."

"No, you look at pictures."

"Well then give me one of your books and I'll read it over the summer."

"Alright then. You can start with this." She handed over a long, wide, and thick volume over Trolls.

"There's a whole volume over Trolls? They're stupid, what's more to know? And what do you mean by 'start with', I thought I was just reading one book."

Hermione laughed. "There's a lot more to trolls than you claim to know, where they live, how they live, how they communicate with each other. And I plan on making you read lots of books this summer." Hermione looked at him and then kissed him right on the lips, hesitantly at first but then she leaned into it, enjoying kissing Ron.

Ron blinked his big blue eyes and then kissed her back, his ears red once again.

Hermione pulled back all too soon, a faint blush across her cheeks. She stood up and grabbed her other two books. "Oh, and don't lost it." She smiled and then skipped off inside.

Ron stared after her and then grabbed the book and raced after her. When he got inside he saw Hermione at the top of the stairs. He smiled and ran up just as she walked into his room. He followed her in. "Hermione what are you-"

Hermione kissed him again and he blinked, dropping the book about trolls onto the bed Harry was using. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. Ron kissed her back, loving the feel of her soft lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." Hermione's voice whispered against his lips.

He smiled, opening his eyes to look into hers. "And I love you too, Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled and then kissed him quickly again, turning and walking over to the window. "So, what was that commotion outside earlier?"

Ron walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind while he set his chin on her shoulder. "Fred and George took a snitch from Hogwarts is all, they say that they've got tons."

Hermione smiled as she leaned back against him, watching the others fly around on their broomsticks. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Fly on a broomstick like that." She said as she pointed to Ginny twisting around on her broomstick.

"You know how to fly."

"Not like that."

"Maybe later."

"Why not now?"

"Because...maybe tomorrow."

"Now it;s tomorrow instead of later? I can just ask Harry then."

"No I'll teach you, but later when the others aren't out there."

"Are you embarrassed by my lack of skill on a broomstick?"

"Of course not, 'Mione."

"Ok then, Tomorrow it is, but you better stick to your word." Hermione then turned and walked from the room.

Ron sighed a very relieved sigh as he glanced back out of the window at Harry and Ginny who were tossing the snitch to each other while Fred and George tried to catch it.

The real reason Ron didn't want to teach Hermione now was because of the surprise he had in store for her at dinner...

* * *

Well, I doubt it's any better than the first chapter...but I think I'm going to write a couple more chapters and then skip to where they are already at school. I'm pretty sure it'll get better then. Thanks for reading, please review!! 


	3. The Surprise

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story although I'm not entirely sure why you would since I don't think it's very good...ANYWAY!!!**

**Again, I want to make it very clear that I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter series, including the movies. **

**Ok, so here's chapter 3, and I'm trying to update as fast as I can at least once a day or so. **

* * *

**Monday, July 30, 2007**

**Chapter 3**

**The Surprise**

* * *

"Ronald, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called just as the dishes set themselves onto the table.

Fred and George apparated first and then Ginny walked in with Harry trailing behind her. Both of their cheeks were rosy and their hair a bit unkempt. Fred and George smirked, knowing perfectly well what they had been doing.

Hermione walked in next, setting her book aside as she took a seat next to Fred. She glanced around for Ron and then turned to Fred. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Nope, Can't say that I have." Fred said as he started serving himself.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Oh where is that boy, he's going to miss dinner."

"I'm here." Ron walked in and glanced at Hermione. "err, Hermione, can I talk to you?" There was something different about his voice and the way he stood. He didn't look directly at Hermione.

Hermione frowned some but stood up. "Of course Ron, come on." Hermione led the way outside and then Ron took her hand, leading her over to the picnic tables.

"Go ahead and sit." Ron said as he took a seat himself. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down at the table.

_Is he going to break up with me or something?_ Hermione thought to herself as she sat, now feeling extremely worried that she had done something wrong. _It's probably about me pushing him to teach me to fly. Why did I have to do that, he probably didn't want to at all._

"Hermione-"

"Ron-"

they both started at the same time. Ron cleared his throat, his ears red. "Y-you can go."

"No it's ok, it wasn't that important." Or so she hoped. "You can start."

Ron took a deep breath and then turned to Hermione. "I've read somewhere, yes, I read..." He started, feeling just like Hermione saying something like 'I've read somewhere'. "...that Muggles had this thing that they give each other." From his pocket he withdrew a small red box. He handed it to Hermione, muttering that she could open it as he looked down again, his ears on fire.

Hermione smiled some as she opened the box. She gasped softly for inside lay a beautiful white gold ring. There were no jewels or gems on it, just a simple band but Hermione blinked. She looked closer and saw, on the inside of the band, were four inscribed words: "_I love you, Ron."_ Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she turned and threw her arms around Ron with such force that he fell back out of his seat, taking Hermione with him. "Oh Ronald!!! it's beautiful, it's gorgeous!!"

"It's a promise ring. I read that the Muggles give their girlfriends rings to promise that they'll love them and only them..or something..." He was blushing again and blushed even more when Hermione sat up---on him.

"Oh Ronald..." Hermione slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. (Left is for engagement ring, yes?) "My father gave my mother a promise ring when they were dating. It was pretty, but not as pretty as this. You didn't have to spend anything on me..."

Ron pushed her off, although gently, so he could sit up beside her. "I...it wasn't that much..."

Hermione smiled, knowing how hard it must have been for Ron to buy something like this. _I must mean more to him than I thought._ "I have to get something for you now!" hermione began to think of what to get. A promise ring for him? A book? No.

"You're enough for me. You're all I ever need to be happy." He smiled and then leaned forward, kissing Hermione's oh so very kissable lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, falling backwards again without the support of his arms holding him up. He brought Hermione down with him so she was laying on top of him.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as they kissed, but they kissed none the less. She felt Ron's lips part beneath hers and she slipped her tongue just inside his mouth, not very sure if she was doing it right.

It seemed she was doing it right since Ron returned the favor. Hermione set her hands on either side of Ron's face, loving every bit of it. She loved Ron so much, she never wanted to leave him.

Ron moved a hand down her back, resting it on her bottom. He smiled at himself as he permitted himself a few rubs.

Hermione allowed Ron to do what he wanted as she kissed him. She was much to elated from the ring and the kiss to stop him.

From beside them someone cleared their throat. They sprang apart, looking up at Ginny.

"That was really gross." Ginny looked at them. "Mum wanted me to come and get you, says the dinner's going to get cold if you don't come eat."

Hermione jumped up and smiled at Ron and then linked her arm with Ginny and turned, walking back to the house. "Look what Ron gave me." She held her hand out.

Ginny gasped. "Bloody...woudl you look at that thing? That must have cost a fortune!"

Hermione sighed. "I know, that's why i need your help figuring out how to pay him back."

"Well, you could sleep with him."

Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet. "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, it's not that hard." Ginny seemed to know all too much about this. Hermione glanced back at Ron who was just getting up and then she stopped Ginny.

"Have you...slept with...Harry?" She kept her voice low.

It was Ginny's turn to blush and she did it fiercely. "Of, of course not, Hermione, what kind of question is that?"

"YOU HAVE!" So much for keepign her voice low.

"Have what?" Ron asked as he came up beside them, putting an arm around Hermione.

"NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING." Ginny said through gritted teeth and then she walked inside.

Ron looked at Hermione for an answer but she just shook her head. "Come on." She walked inside with him and they sat down to eat. Hermione managed to show everyone her ring and make Ron blush throughout the entire dinner.

* * *

Ron yawned as he headed up to bed. Hermione had gone up earlier. His mum and dad had taken Fred and George on a late night run to Diagon Ally and Harry took Ginny over to the lake to watch the sunset. Ron asked Hermione if she wanted to go but she had said she was too tired.

Ron walked into his room and nearly died. Hermione was laying in his bed beneath the covers. "H-Hermione??" His voice cracked slightly.

"Hi Ron." her voice was quiet as she sat up. Ron saw that she had on a shirt but by the looks of the covers, nothing else.

"Hermione what are you-"

"I've figured out how to pay you back for buying such an expensive ring for me." As she said that she turned the ring on her finger. "So...come here."

Ron hardly knew what to do, but he listened to his girlfriend, moving over to his bed. "Hermione, what do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, we can..._sleep together._" She whispered the last words, blushing.

Ron stared at Hermione. "I don't want to do this if you feel like you're just paying me back, 'Mione."

"I'm not, it's because I love you." She smiled and then got up on her knees, wearing a small pair of what looked to be shorts. She leaned forward, her hands on his shoulders, and she kissed him.

Ron set his hands on the small of her back and then laid her back slowly and gently. They kissed again, and again.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked as he set his hand on her side.

Hermione nodded as she looked up at him. "Yes, very sure."

Ron slowly pushed her shirt up and then pulled it off, Hermione followed him and pulled his own shirt off, running her hands over his chest and then both of his arms, loving the feel of his biceps, toned thanks to Quidditch. They kissed once more and then Ron trailed his lips softly down her neck and across her collarbone.

"I love you Hermione." Ron kissed her deeply as he pulled the covers up over them just as the sun set.

* * *

"Whoa." Harry's voice came from the doorway.

Ron rolled over sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "Harry you're back." He suddenly became aware of Hermione's sleeping, undressed form beside him. "Oi!!" He sat up quick and fell out of bed.

Hermione grumbled and sat up. She gasped seeing Harry and held the covers close to her.

Harry just backed out of the room and shut the door. "Well...that was certainly a surprise."

* * *

**Ok, well, we ALL know what happened -winkwink- But if some of you DON'T...Ron and Hermione have slept together. Had sex. Etc. Anyway...so I know I didn't go into descriptive detail about it, but that's how I wanted to write it, and I think for not going into details it was pretty darn good. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, looking forward to those reviews!! -hinthint-**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Alright...I have nothing else to do, so I'm updating again. WOOT!!**

**thanks for reading and reviewing, although I would like more reviews...P **

**I still don't own any of the characters or anything from Harry Potter, although I'm trying!...No, just kidding. **

* * *

**Monday, July 30, 2007**

**Chapter 4**

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

The next month passed quickly, though Ron and Hermione couldn't look at each other without blushing. Harry had avoided them for the most part and Ginny and Hermione had talked about everything, although Ginny didn't want to know how her brother was in bed even though Hermione insisted telling her everything.

The family was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, except Fred and George of course, who were at their shop. (A/N I can't remember if their shop was in Hogsmede(spl?) or where..)

"Hermione, go on first." Hermione stepped forward from her place next to Ron and grabbed a small handful of Floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace and shouted 'Diagon Alley!" She vanished in a flash of green.

They stepped into Diagon Alley, each with their Hogwarts letters and lists. Ron took Hermione's hand and walked off to the bookstore first.

Hermione saw Lavender and smiled to herself at the way she glared at their hands, fingers laced.

They walked into the store and Hermione rushed to get her books.

Ron looked around some and then saw the one person he couldn't stand. "So, Weasel finally got a girlfriend, although I must say, you could have done better than a Mudblood." Draco Malfoy stopped in front of him, rude as always.

Ron narrowed his eyes, his hand on his wand in his back pocket. "Shut it, Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed. "Whatever you say." Just as he said that Hermione walked up, holding two of each book in a tall stack.

"I've got the books Ron, can you grab my coin purse from my pocket?" She then saw Malfoy smirking at her and she glared at him but said nothing.

Ron nodded to Hermione and slipped his hand into her back pocket, pulling her small purple beaded purse from it. Although Ron knew better that it wasn't as small inside as it was outside.

"Afternoon, Granger." Malfoy said with another smirk.

Hermione just ignored Malfoy as she handed Ron the stack of books and then took the purse from him. She walked over to pay for them and Ron followed her. Malfoy stuck his foot out and down went Ron with all the books. Hermione turned back to him and knelt down to help Ron pick up the books. Hermione saw Ron reach for his wand again but she took his hand. "Just leave him." She said softly, stacking the books up again.

Malfoy laughed. "That's where both of you belong, especially you Granger, on your knees."

Hermione's cheeks stained red as she stood up, carrying the books over to pay for them as Ron glared at Malfoy. "I'd curse you if Hermione wasn't here."

"Yea, if your Mudblood girlfriend wasn't here. Go follow her like a good little dog. A poor, stupid, little-" Ron punched him before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't EVER call her that name again! She's better than you've ever been or'll ever be, Malfoy. Now get your bloody arse outta here or I WILL curse you." Ron was now pointing his wand at Malfoy, reminding himself of his third year when Hermione punched Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at him, holding his bleeding nose. "you'll pay for that, wait until my father hears about this."

"If you do anything to get Hermione in trouble the next thing your father's going to hear about is your one way trip to St. Mungo's." He stepped forward and Malfoy nearly whimpered, turning and running from the store.

Satisfied, Ron slipped his wand back into his pocket and turned around to find a store full of onlookers staring at him. He blushed, losing his cool for a second before Hermione nearly tackled him with her hug.

"Oh Ron!! That was so brave of you, standing up for me like that."

"Well, err, I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing you know." Ron smiled and blushed even more when Hermione kissed him right on the lips in front of the people still staring at him.

"well come on, let's get to the next stop." Hermione opened her purse and stuck each book inside. Afterwards she took Ron's hand and walked out.

As they passed the pet store Ron stopped and glanced at Hermione. "Whatever happened to Crookshanks?"

"He's at home. Come on Ron." She pulled him down to the other stores and they continued their shopping for the rest of the night, just the two of them together, holding hands and kissing around each corner and when nobody was looking. It turned into a game, to see how many times they could kiss without being seen. Needless to say, the results were very high.

* * *

"Mum!" Ron complained as they stepped from the fireplace back into the house.

"Oh Ronald, now now, we have to see these new robes on you!" His mum pulled him upstairs as Hermione and Ginny giggled their way into the kitchen, followed by Harry who was shaking his head.

"hey Gin, do you want to go out to the fields?" Harry asked as he glanced at Hermione as she sat down at the table.

"Yea sure, Hermione you ok alone for a while?" Ginny asked as she and Harry moved towards the door.

"Of course, you two go on." Hermione smiled as she played with her Promise Ring.

Ginny and Harry ran off, holding hands and laughing.

Hermione smiled and then she sighed some, remembering everything that Malfoy had said and the way Ron had stood up for her. She sat there thinking for a while and didn't hear Ron calling her name a few times until he practically yelled it.

Hermione blinked and looked up at him, standing across the table in his new robes. "How do I look?" Ron smiled sheepishly as Hermione looked at him from head to toe.

"You look dashing."

"Dashing?" Ron smiled.

"Handsome."

"Handsome?" Ron gave her a wide grin.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him. She kissed him softly, smoothing out the robes across his chest.

"Do I look better than Malfoy?"

"Of course you do, you always have." Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "Now...let's get you out of those robes, hmm?" She tugged on his tie softly and then turned, walking upstairs with Ron close behind. Mrs. Weasley had gone off to give Fred and George a quick visit, so they didn't have to worry about her and Mr. Weasley was still off at work at the Ministry. (A/N, yes, the Ministry has not fallen and is still up and running like always.)

Hermione pulled Ron into his room and kissed him. The rest of the night was history.

* * *

**Ok, so the ending wasn't very good, but I ended it how I felt like I should...if that makes any sense. Please Review, I'll try to update again ASAP, But I'm not promising anything. Oh, I will tell you all now...August 5th through the 10th, I will most likely be gone. So expect no updates within that time. But until then, like I said, I'll try to update as much as I can. **


	5. Anything From The Trolley, Dears?

**Thank you all for the reviews, especially those who have reviewed for a second time, you know who you are!! But if you don't...special thanks -in no particular order- to RawDawg00 ((Loved your review, lol)), Gone But Not Forgotten, HPLives, and not only for the review but the help about Fred and George's joke shop, ronhermionelove4ever. Thanks so much to all of you!!**

**::Disclaimer:: Still don't own own anything...**

* * *

**Tuesday, July 31, 2007**

**Chapter 5**

**Anything From The Trolley, Dears?**

* * *

Hermione ran straight at the wall...and then she stood on platform nine and three quarters. She glanced behind her as Ron came running out and then he slowed beside her, grinning. 

Hermione and Ron got everything set and loaded and then they boarded The Hogwarts Express so they could find a cabin for themselves and the others.

Hermione led the way of course, pulling Ron by the hand.

As they passed a group of Slytherins, Ron glared at them as they snickered at something said amongst them. As they saw Ron they went quiet, obviously they had heard about what happened in Diagon Alley.

"Ah, here we are." Hermione stepped into an empty cabin and took a seat next to the window.

Ron walked in after her and slid the door closed, taking his seat next to her. He smiled and then looked up at the door slid open and Harry stepped in, followed by Ginny, followed by Luna, followed by Neville. He frowned some but as soon as anyone looked at him, he was all smiles.

"Hello Hermione, Ron." Luna greeted them in her high, wispy voice like always.

Hermione smiled. "Hi Luna, have a good summer?"

"Oh yes, very. Father and I stumbled upon Nargals ((A/N-I am not sure how to spell the creatures that Luna is always talking about...I could look in the book for it...but I am too lazy to go get them.))) in our garden. It was quite a sight."

Everyone just sort of looked at her but Hermione kept smiling. "That must have been amazing. And how about you Neville, good summer?"

"The best, I've made a terrarium of magical plants." He looked proud of himself. Neville then looked to Harry and Ginny. "Did you two have a good summer, I heard you stayed with Ron with summer Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded, not going into a lengthy discussion of his summer as he turned back to Ginny and they relapsed back into one of their quiet conversations.

Luna then immersed Neville in explaining every single bit of his terrarium in case they attracted certain creatures.

Ron turned to Hermione and smiled as she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" He asked back.

"You've been smiling the entire time we've been at the station." Hermione said as the train started moving.

"Well I've been happy, is that so bad?"

"No, I suppose not." Hermione smiled some and then pulled out a book just as Ron heard something strange from above his head.

He frowned and looked up, seeing a wicker basket. "What the bloody hell...' He muttered under his breath. Just then the basket fell over and an orange cat shot out, jumping down onto Ron's shoulder, digging his claws in as he slid onto his lap. Ron howled with pain as he stood up, dropping the cat onto the floor, where it stayed, hissing.

"Ronald!!" Hermione yelled at him, picking up her cat. "It's alright Crookshanks, he won't hurt you again."

"Me hurt him?! He's the one who has claws!" The others were all looking at Ron and Hermione now but they seemed not to notice. "Keep that bloody thing away from me, Hermione!"

"Well Crookshanks is mine and will be by me, so that means you won't be near me, Ronald." She stuck her chin up as she sat back down. Crookshanks laid down on her lap, seeming to glare up at Ron in triumph. Hermione opened her book again and continued reading.

Ron sighed, rubbing his shoulder as he plopped back down. He looked up at Harry, who was looking back at him. "What are you looking at?" He then looked at everyone else as he asked it again. The others went back to their own conversations.

After a bit Hermione stood up, setting Crookshanks in her seat. Ron frowned. "Where are you going?"

Hermione looked at him. "I'm going to change into my uniform before it gets too crowded." She grabbed her bag and then walked out. Ginny jumped up and followed her. Luna took the hint that the girls had to talk, so she got up and followed them out.

"She's right." Neville got up and grabbed his own bag, walking out to change into his uniform as well.

Ron sighed, moving away from Crookshanks as soon as the seat was free from Neville. "That cat is possessed I swear."

Harry chuckled. "So, how are you and Hermione?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"She wasn't wearing her ring." Harry said quietly, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

"What??" Ron blinked. He couldn't remembering looking at her hand so he didn't see if she had had it on or not. "Why wouldn't she be wearing it?" He asked himself more than Harry.

"I don't know." Harry leaned back just as the trolley lady stopped at their cabin. ((A/N, no idea what to call her and no idea what to call the 'cabin' But I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about.))

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked politely as she smiled as them.

"No thanks." Ron mumbled, but Harry stood up and pulled his money from his pocket.

"I'll take the lot." he smiled, reminding himself of Ron and Harry's first year.

The woman smiled. "Of course, dear." She started handing him treats as Cho Chang walked up, asking for a pumpkin pasty.

"Hi Harry." She smiled some as Harry glanced at her.

"Hi Cho, have a good summer?" He saw Ginny walking up, glaring at Cho's back.

"It was alright, and yours?" Cho smiled again

"Good." It was all he said as Ginny stopped beside him, taking his hand.

"Oh hi Cho." She said it sweetly, but anyone could see that she meant 'back the bloody hell away from my boyfriend.'

Cho smiled slightly. "Hello Ginny..." Cho then took her treat and walked off back to her own cabin.

By the time Hermione came back, Luna and Neville were back as well and they were all eating different treats. Hermione walked in and sat next to Ron again. As she opened her book Ron took his chance and glanced at her right hand. He frowned because on her finger, was nothing. She wasn't wearing the Promise Ring... _Maybe she doesn't feel the same way about me anymore_, he thought.

Harry offered Hermione a chocolate frog but she declined nicely as she read her book.

Ron and Hermione didn't talk the entire train ride.

When the train finally stopped, Hermione was the first one out, and Ron lost her in the crowd...

"Well it couldn't have been great forever I guess." Ron trailed behind Harry and Ginny as they walked towards the carriages. Ron hoped that he and Hermione could make it through the year and maybe more. He climbed onto the carriage, feeling empty without having Hermione's smiling face next to him and her hand in his. He sighed as the carriages made their way to the school...

* * *

**Well, the ending totally sucked and I realize it is a bit short...maybe...but please don't worry, the next chapter will clear a lot of things up. Or at least I hope. Thank you again for the reviews, they really put me in a good mood and make me want to continue as fast as I can. I hope to update again later today! Please, please, please review!!**


	6. How Many Times?

**Yay, reviews!! Thanks again for those who have reviewed! Well, This chapter will probably be a bit longer than the others because I want to clear a lot of the stuff up from the last chapter and what not. I hope you keep reading my story and enjoy this chapter!**

**Still Not Mine...**

* * *

**Tuesday, July 31, 2007**

**Chapter 6**

**How Many Times?**

* * *

"Hermione, I've saved you a seat!" Ron waved to Hermione, calling to her as she walked into the great hall. It seemed that she didn't hear him since she walked right past him towards the front of the Gryffindor House tables.

Ron sighed and then turned his gaze back to his empty plate in front of him. He hardly paid attention to the sorting, the eating, or the talking. He didn't feel right without Hermione beside him still and he figured that he wouldn't feel right until she was back...

"Ron!" Harry shouted his name for the fifth time. "Come on, we're leaving."

Ron looked up and saw Harry already standing, Ginny beside him. "yea ok." He glanced in the direction Hermione had gone earlier, but she was nowhere to be found. He got up and then slowly followed Harry as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione!" Ron saw her just walking up the stairs. He ran to her and grabbed her arm. "Hermione, I'm sorry.."

"Humph." Hermione stuck her chin up again just like on the train and she pulled away from him, turning and continuing her way ahead of them, with a few other girls from Gryffindor.

Ron didn't think that Hermione should be making such a big deal about Ron disliking her cat. Maybe something else was bothering her. He swore to himself that he would find out as he raced up the steps after Hermione.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Ron asked as he caught up with her, this time taking her arm and not letting go, turning her to face him in the middle of the stair case. He ignored the shouts and comments from the other students who had to walk around them.

"How many times do you think I'll listen?" Hermione responded, her expression cold.

"How many times do I have to make you listen then?" Ron snapped back, his hold on Hermione's arm firm and unyielding even when Hermione made to pull back.

"How many times-" She started, but she was interrupted as Ginny stopped beside them.

"How many times can you start a sentence with 'how many times'?!" She then kept walking, pulling Harry behind her by the arm. Harry glanced at them apologetically as he passed.

Hermione looked back at Ron who was looking at her. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes for a while. And then Hermione opened her mouth. "How many times are you going to be such a prat this year?" Her remark stunned Ron for a minute and she managed to pull away from him and rush upstairs, leaving Ron standing there, watching her go

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room now, if someone would walk in, they would find a handsome red haired and blue eyed boy arguing quite loudly with a shorter, curly brown haired girl with hazel chocolate eyes. They would hear snippets of the argument, the boy yelling something about a bloody git of a cat, the girl yelling something about insensitivity. The boy would then yell of a promise ring, and how the girl isn't wearing it. The girl would then go quiet and look into the boys eyes...

"Ronald, honestly, how can you think I wouldn't be wearing it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron looked absolutely confused. He grabbed Hermione's hand and lifted it up, pointing to her bare ring finger. "that's why, you're not!!"

Hermione looked down at her own hand and gasped. "Oh no!!"

"What is it now?"

Hermione looked up at Ron. "I've...lost it."

"Lost it?!" Ron fell back into a chair. "How did you lose it?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Ron, I must have taken it off somewhere and left it.." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry!"

Ron stood back up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her close. "I'm sorry that I accused you of not wearing it..."

"I shouldn't have taken it off. But it's strange, I would never have taken it off for anything."

Ron sighed some. "It's ok, I'll...get you another."

"Oh no don't do that, please, you don't have to." She knew that getting one killed Ron, but buying another one at that price? That would devastate Hermione if he did that for her. "If you get me another one I'll never kiss you again."

"What-but that's-why would-that's not fair! I should be able to buy you whatever I want and still get kissed for it." Ron looked down at Hermione, who had a look on her face that said she wasn't going to budge on the non-kissing issue. "Oh fine, I won't buy you a ring."

"Thank you." Hermione kissed his lips, not caring that the other students were around them. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about calling you a prat earlier."

"That's ok..." Ron then glanced up as Lavender passed, flipping her blonde ((A/N--I am not really sure what Lavender looks like, but I am going to make her blonde with blue eyes...Actually, I am not even sure who she is, let alone if she is in Gryffindor...well...now she is...sorry if it's wrong.)) hair over her shoulder as she smiled at Ron. She gave him a cutesy kind of wave. Luckily she was behind Hermione's back, otherwise it would've been hell to see what Hermione would do.

Ron kept just looking at Lavender even as Hermione laid her head against his chest. He tightened his hold around her waist slightly, holding her extremely close. Lavender smirked and blew Ron a kiss, which caused his ears to burn.

"Well.." Hermione's voice drew Ron's gaze back to her. "I think I'm off to bed. I'm a bit stuffed, and we were up all night and left early." Her cheeks were red as she remembered the events of the night before. To say the least, neither Ron nor Hermione had gotten much sleep when they snuck out of the house to be alone.

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly, his eyes giving a quick, cursory glance of the common room but luckily, he didn't see Lavender. "I'll be to bed in a few minutes too I think." He smiled and then watched Hermione walk up to the girls' dormitories. As soon as she was out of sight he exhaled slowly, moving to sit on the couch in front of the fire, watching the flames as they danced.

"Hello Ron." A soft voice came from behind him.

He didn't even bother looking but he rolled his eyes. "Go away, Lavender." Ron stood up and made his way upstairs to get away from her but she took his hand, pulling him back.

"Ron, why would you go out with _her_ when you could have stayed with me?" She pouted, her bubblegum pink lips very shiny in the firelight.

"Because, I love Hermione, which is more than I can say about you..."

Lavender looked hurt, but that emotion was quickly replaced by anger. "You are so...stupid! I'm so much better than her and you know it!"

Ron couldn't help it; he burst with laughter. "That was a good one, oh wait, you were serious?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Get a clue Lavender, you're nowhere near Hermione's level." he turned and walked off. He was almost to the door when she said it.

"You're right, I'm so much higher up than a pitiful Mudblood." Her voice was coated in venom.

Ron whipped around. He knew that he couldn't hit a girl, but no one said anything about using magic against a girl. He growled and pulled out his wand, walking up to Lavender until his wand touched the tip of her pointed nose. "Don't. Ever. Call. Hermione. That."

Lavender gasped sharply. "You wouldn't dare, Ron."

"Want to bet?" He searched his mind for the spell that Hermione had used on Neville during their first year. _Come on, what is it...? _He thought to himself. And then he smirked, his eyes blazing into Lavender's. "So, you want to say that again?"

"Say what, that Hermione's a good for nothing Mud-"

"Pertrificus Totalus!" ((A/N—I am so sorry for mis-spelling that, I tried to go by sound...)) Ron shouted and Lavender fell to the ground like a rock. Ron smirked, very happy that the common room had been empty while he did that. He turned and felt very odd. He shuddered and then jumped when Nearly Headless Nick popped up beside him.

"I say, watch where you're going. And as for the girl, put her on the couch at least." Nick tsked at Ron and then vanished through the walls of the common room.

Ron rolled his eyes, ignoring Nick as she rushed upstairs, feeling very happy with himself. He slipped into the dormitory, finding Harry holding a blank piece of parchment. "What's that?" Ron pulled out his pajamas from his trunk.

Harry glanced to Neville, who was just getting into bed, and then to Seamus (A/N-sorry if I spelled his name wrong) and Dean, both already asleep. Harry looked back to Ron, who had already changed very quickly into his pajamas. "Ron, come here." Harry whispered to him.

Ron walked over and Harry pulled him onto his bed, closing the curtains.

"Oi, what the bloody...look we both have girlfriends, Harry, and I don't know about you, but I'm not-"

"Shush Ron, look at this." He took out his wand and touched the tip to the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The parchment then seemed to come alive and ink sprawled across it.

"Oh, the map, you've still got the map!"

"Ron...SHUSH!" Harry nearly hissed as he unfolding the map. "Look at this." He held the map out and Ron took a hold of it, looking down at it.

"Bloody hell..." He saw the one name he hated above all else. The name was walking towards the common room, stopping just outside for a few second, and then walking away down the hall. The name who had no business being at the Gryffindor common room. The name who he would eventually get even with. The name...Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Well...I guess I'll end it there. Why the BLOODY HELL was Malfoy outside the Gryffindor common room?! Well, I guess you'll have to wait to read the next chapter. ) Hope to get some more readers and reviews!**


	7. The Broken Promise

**I must say thank you again to those who have reviewed my story so far...but I would like so many more...when I get reviews, they make me feel like someone actually likes my writing, so I want to write more...Do you see where I am going with this? If I don't get a lot of reviews...I won't want to write...**

**That is not directed to those who have commented more than once on my story or at all, because I appreciate your reviews so much.**

**Now, I'll make a deal with all those readers who read without reviewing. And also to those who have put my story on their story alert list (Thank you very much, by the way)**

**If you read, you review. If you review, you get more to read. **

* * *

* * *

**Wednesday, August 1, 2007**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Bloody hell..." Ron saw the one name he hated above all else. The name was walking towards the common room, stopping just outside for a few second, and then walking away down the hall. The name who had no business being at the Gryffindor common room. The name who he would eventually get even with. The name...Draco Malfoy.

Ron stood and ran to the common room entrance. He stepped out into the hall and looked around. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen but something silver caught his eye. It glinted in the torchlight. Ron frowned as he saw the small thing stuck in a small crevice between two hanging portraits.

"What the..." Ron pulled out a ring. Not just any ring, but Hermione's ring, the Promise Ring. "Why..." He went quiet as he read over the words that were inscribed. It was wrong. All wrong. Next to the words _I Love You, Ron, _were three more words that made Ron's blood boil with anger. _Weasel and Mudblood._ Ron growled, clutchign the ring in his fist as he walked back into the common room. There was no way he was going to let Hermione see that.

Ron went back upstairs, telling Harry that he hadn't seen anythign when he asked, and then laid down in bed, pulling the curtains closed as he stared at the ring. He was going to get even with him for sure now. But first thing's first, getting Hermione a new ring. It was then he remembered that Hermione had said she wouldn't kiss him again if he got her a ring. Ron then smiled to himself. _I'll get her the next best thing then._ He slipped the ring under his pillow and closed his eyes, knowing exacgtly what he was going to do the next day.

* * *

Ron was up before anyone else. He got dressed quickly and rushed off to the owlry(owlery...? I'm not sure how to spell it, but it's the place with the owls!) Ron didn't have Pig this year since he had given him to Ginny as a Christmas present, so he was using the school's owls for now.

He rushed up the stone steps and into the room filled with sleeping owls. He bit his lips nervously, always having bad experiences when it came to picking out the right owl. The last owl he picked nearly took a finger off. He walked over to a medium sized brown owl whose big yellow eyes were staring at him. "Well, since you're already awak, would you mind if I used you to deliver an order for me?"

The owl cocked its head, fluffing his wings as Ron put his forearm in front of it's perch. The owl slowly gripped Ron's forearm with its long talons, hooting softly.

Ron smiled, bringing the owl over to the table and letting him hop onto the perch nearby. "I just need to fill this out, and then you'll be on your way." From his pocket he withdrew what looked to be an magazine. He flipped it open and stopped at a marked page. On the page was a moving model showing off earrings and a necklace, and on the page next to it, was a moving arm wearing a bracelet. Ron smiled, thinking himself clever as he dipped the close by quill into the small, half full bottle of ink. He quickly filled out the small order form and slipped it into an envelope along with his money. He tried not to think about how much it was, because afterall, Hermione was so much more important to him. "Here you are..." He held out a few treats to the owl before he tied the envelope to the owl's leg. "Fly safe, but fast, if you don't mind that is."

The owl hooted again, nipping, though lovingly, at Ron's hand . He then spread his wings and flew off. Ron stood at the window watching the owl until he was out of sight. He sighed and then turned, walking off back into the school. He ran up to the common room to get Hermione, but when he got there, another student told him she had already gone down to breakfast. Ron walked down to the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting by herself near the end of the long table, eating a bit of toast while reading a book. Ron smiled and walked over to her. "Hi." He greeted her as he took a seat next to her, a plate appearing before him. ((A/N—I am not entirely sure how the plate arrangements work at breakfast, so I'm just saying that whenever someone sits down, a plate magically appears before them.))

"Morning." Hermione smiled at him but Ron frowned.

"You look horrible." Ron said as he looked at the dark circled beneath her eyes. "Did you get a bit of chocolate from the joke shop again?"

"Thank you, you look absolutely charming as well, Ronald." She sniffed daintily, setting her small plate of toast aside, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "And no, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I had the most upsetting dream..."

"Care to tell?" Ron asked, pouring himself a goblet of pumpkin juice as well.

"Well, it was about..." She glanced around and then looked back at Ron. "...us."

Ron frowned. He wasn't sure why them or their relationship would upset Hermione. "What about us?"

"Well, in the dream I had...gotten pregnant..." Hermione's voice was quiet but enough to make Ron nearly choke on his pumpkin juice.

"Oh?' he wasn't sure what else to say. "Then what?"

"Well, we were fighting and you left and I was suddenly in a cold, dark room..." Hermione looked down some at her book that she had moved to her lap. "And in the room I was attacked with the...the Cruciatus Curse. I...lost the baby, and then you came back and told me it was all my fault and that I deserved what I got." Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Ron put an arm around her to comfort her.

((A/N—I am not sure how to spell that Curse correctly, and I am sorry that it's wrong. But I am sure you know what I am trying to say?))

"Hermione, I would never...I mean I wouldn't leave if you had gotten...What I'm trying to say is...actually, I don't know what I'm trying to say."

Hermione laughed softly, brushing her tears away. "It's alright, Ron, it was only a dream."

"Sounds more like a nightmare." Ron muttered, taking a long drink of pumpkin juice.

"I suppose." Hermione took another bite of toast, but she hadn't had much appetite. She figured it was just because of her restless dreams last night.

"There's that stupid git..." Ron growled the words under his breath, thinking that Hermione hadn't heard him.

Hermione glanced at Ron and then followed his glare to Malfoy who had just walked into the Great Hall, surrounded by followers as always, all of them laughing about something. Pansy Parkinson ((A/N—I'm pretty sure that that is her last name, but if it is wrong, please correct me)) was laughing incredibly loud, not to mention obnoxiously. "What's wrong?" Hermione looked back to Ron.

Ron glanced at her, and then looked down at his plate as he started filling it with the surrounding food. "Nothing, it's just Malfoy being Malfoy." Ron decided that he'd take care of Malfoy another time.

"Well, I'm off to Charms, see you later?" She asked, seeing that Ron's mouth was full of food.

Ron nodded, trying to smile past a mouthful of toast and eggs. Hermione kissed his cheeks and then she was gone, leaving Ron to glare at Malfoy as he ate.

Since Ron and Hermione had no classes this year since Hermione planned on becoming the total opposite of what Ron wanted to be, ((A/N—I didn't know what they wanted to be or what I could make them want to be, so I just did not put it, Sorry)) they wouldn't see each other until lunch and the free period they had afterwards.

* * *

Hermione was smiling to herself as she walked out from Advanced Placement Transfigurations. She had just gotten Gryffindor twenty points for yet again correctly completing a transfiguration. She was walking to the Great Hall when she passed a room that she hadn't forgotten for so long. The Room of Requirement's door appeared beside her. She blinked. "What in the world do I need so badly?"

"You need to see what's inside, hehehehehe!" Peeves had just flown upside down out of the Room, laughing manically.

Hermione frowned but set her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and then stepped inside the room. What she saw made her frown even more. The room was dimly lit, candles everywhere. In the center of the room, on a large plush cushion, lay a blonde girl. But beside the blonde girl, sat a red haired boy. He held an opened black box and Lavender was holding a white gold bracelet. Hermione gasped softly, tears instantly springing to her eyes.

At the sound of her gasp Ron turned to the door. His eyes widened. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned and rushed from the room, tears blurring her vision.

Ron sighed, grabbing the bracelet from Lavender and running out after Hermione. "Hermione, please wait, it's not what you think!" He finally caught up with her just outside of the Great Hall. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You broke it!!" Hermione yelled, causing everyone passing them to look at her.

"Broke...broke what?" Ron looked down at Hermione, hating to see her cry.

"The P-Promise, Ronald, THE PROMISE!!" She tore away from his grip and ran to the common room.

"The Promise..." Ron repeated, watching Hermione go. And the worst thing was...he let her...

* * *

**Well, another chapter done...hope this one's better. The next chapter will resolve a lot of things between Lavender, Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione. So don't worry!! Anyway. _PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_ That is all. **


	8. Sleazy Slytherin

**Hello Hello Hello...it is I!! Ok, so I couldn't sleep so I am gifting you with yet another chapter!!!**

**As I am submitting this chapter, only one person (Brown Eyed Beauty Queen who I thank very very much) has reviewd, and they have told me to "Write more!" So that is what I have done. Here you go!**

* * *

**Wednesday, August 1, 2007**

**Chapter 8**

**Sleazy Slytherin**

Ron stood before the door which led into the girls' dormitories. He, of course, was not allowed to enter. Damn his gender. He would wait forever for Hermione to come out. He had just sat down outside the door when Ginny came running up, her face flushed and out of breath. "There you are Ron."

"What is it, Ginny? I'm busy." Ron looked up at his sister.

"Oh yes, I can see that. Malfoy is talking about Hermione, Ron, it's really bad." Ginny's sentence had Ron up and running, following Ginny out of the common room and down to the courtyard.

Before he was even there, he could hear the snide remarks being said about the girl he loved.

"She's such a goody two shoes, that Mudblood isn't worth being taught to, the teachers should just toss her out right on her Mudblood arse." The group of Slytherins laughed, Pansy cackled more than laughed.

"I hear that Granger's not only a Mudblood, but she's a bloody whore to top it off." One of the other Slytherins added into the conversation.

Pansy nodded frantically. "It's true, she's not only been with that Weasel boy but loads more too."

Ron growled as he stepped into the courtyard. "Malfoy!"

The Slytherins all turned to look at him. Malfoy gave an evil smirk. "Well well well, if it isn't Weasel, come to hear our stories have you?"

"You bloody bastard. I'll curse you to hell for what you've said and done." Ron withdrew his wand, Malfoy mimicking his move.

"Oh really, and what have I done, Weasel?" Malfoy took a step back as Ron took two forward.

"The ring. You ruined the ring, Malfoy, with your filthy words." They were starting to draw a crowd now students standing around the edges of the courtyard.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "I made it better. I made it into a reminder for your little girlfriend, so that she remembers what she is and what her place is. Below everyone else."

"Stupefy!" Ron's spell hit Malfoy square in the chest, sending him backwards. The other Slytherins all shouted and moved out of dueling range. "Get up, Malfoy. How did you get the ring?"

Malfoy glared at him as he stood up. "You'll pay for that. When my father hears about this, your whole family better watch out. Especially your Mudblood girlfriend. There were no protective spells, a simple Accio ((A/N—not completely sure how to spell...)) Ring spell did the trick. Now, get ready to pay for that silly little mistake of a spell." He lifted his wand but there was a sudden explosion. Fireworks were going off all around him.

Ron blinked, confused, as he looked up. He then saw Fred and George flying down on their broomsticks. "Oi, Malfoy!" Fred and George landed on either side of Malfoy once the fireworks had subsided.

Ron nearly growled. "What are you two doing here? I'm taking care of it."

"We heard" Fred said. "that you have" George said. "something other stuff" Fred said. "to take care of." George said. "So go to it!" They both yelled.

Ron looked at them and then at Malfoy. "I have one more thing to say." Fred and George grinned, each of them grabbing one of Malfoy's arms, Fred casually knocking his wand aside. Ron walked right up to him, sticking the tip of his wand against Malfoy's chest. "Listen you. I've had enough of your story telling. The only reason you try and make other people feel bad is because you're just the same as what you claim they are. You're a right foul git, that's what you are. A no good --- playing dirty --- unintelligent --- _weasel_ --- of a sleazy --- Slytherin." Each phrase was emphasized with a sharp stab from Ron's wand.

Fred and George both laughed. "Way to go Ron!" They then broke out into song "For he's a sleazy Slytherin! For he's a sleazy Slytherin! For he's a sleazy Slytherin! (pause) And nobody can deny!!" ((A/N--If you haven't picked up on it, it's a knock off of the 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow' Rhyme/Song thing, lol))

Ron smiled as the crowd of students, excluding the Slytherins, cheered for him and his brothers, who continued to sing. He took a few bows and then looked to his brothers. "I'll leave you to that then." He then turned and ran back up to the common room, hoping to sort things out with Hermione.

When he got back to the common room, the whole lot of Gryffindor were singing Fred and George's song. When he walked into the brightly lit room, he saw Lavender engrossed in a book near the window. He walked over to her. "Lavender."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ron, hi, would you like to sit?"

"No. I would like...for you to stay the bloody hell away from me and Hermione." he then turned without waiting for a response and ran up to the girls' dormitories. He then began to pound on the door. "Hermione, get your arse out here!!" For a few minutes he half-expected Hermione to sick a flock of birds at him when she opened the door, but instead she calmly stepped outside, no wand in sight. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red, a tell tale sign she had been crying.

"What do you want, Ronald?" She asked stiffly, crossing her arms.

"I want to explain. That Room of Requirement that you saw, that wasn't for me and Lavender-" Hermione sniffed at the mention of Lavender's name, but Ron continued talking. "-it was for me and you."

"What?" Hermione looked up at Ron then and she saw a gleam in his eyes.

"I needed somewhere where I could give you this." From his pocket he pulled out the small box she had seen him holding with Lavender. He opened it and held it out to Hermione where inside, lay a beautiful white gold bracelet that would match perfectly with her ring.

Hermione glanced up at Ron and then picked the bracelet up. Right on top, around the outside of the band, were words. Hermione softly read them aloud. "_For Hermione, With Love Always, Ron._" She nearly cried when she saw the words that came after his name. "_I Promise_" She looked up at Ron. "I told you not to get me anything." She said, trying not to cry.

"Actually, love, you told me not to get you a ring. And that, I'm sure you'll agree, is not a ring." Ron smirked, ecstatic that he had gotten past Hermione's little road block with the presents and kissing. "So, I believe I can still kiss you." He leaned forward but his lips didn't touch Hermione's, but came instead in contact with Hermione's hand.

"I don't think so. There's still one little thing I don't get." Hermione had set the bracelet back into the box and crossed her arms again, looking up at Ron.

"What's that?" He looked back down at her and couldn't help thinking that even with a tear stricken face and bloodshot eyes, she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on, Veela included. ((A/N—I do not know nor remember what the creatures are called that are said to be so beautiful and what not...I believe that if I would go back into the fourth book and re-read the start of the Quidditch game, I will find out because they were the 'mascots' for one of the teams. But it is six a.m. while I'm writing this and everyone in my house is sleeping and the books are in my sister's room at the moment. If anyone would like to clue me in, I would be very thankful))

"Why was Lavender in the Room with you anyway, if it wasn't meant for you and her?"

"Well, I came up with it on my own. I said to myself that I needed somewhere...err...romantic that we could be alone and the door popped up. I walked inside and I guess Lavender had seen or heard me because not too long after that I had walked in that she followed. She must have thought the same thing, except you know, me and her, but I was thinking about me and you. But I told her about how we were for real and we would be for a long time, I even showed her the bracelt to prove it, that's why she was holding it, not because I was giving it to her." Ron smiled some as he could see Hermione mentally calculating his story. "Is that alright with you...love?" He smiled even more as he leaned down and set his lips on Hermione's.

Hermione let him kiss her for a few seconds before kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close as she leaned back against the closed door of the girls' dormitories.

Ron smirked as they kissed, one hand resting against the door near her head and the other, now free of the box which was in his pocket again, on her hip. They kissed passionately and Ron slowly let his weight press against Hermione, pressing her back against the door. He didn't lean completely on her, but just enough so they were pressed against each other inch for inch.

Hermione sighed softly as Ron ran his lips down to Hermione's neck, playfully sucking and nipping. She let her head lean back against the door, thankful for the fact that the girls' dormitories rested in a neat little alcove, away from the prying eyes of those down in the common room.

Ron wanted to make Hermione feel better, and if snogging did the trick, then snogging it would be. He returned to her lips to give her a long, slow kiss that left Hermione melted from the inside out. She kept her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the end of his hair that rested at the back of his neck.

Hermione nibbled softly on Ron's bottom lip before she trailed soft kisses down his exquisite jaw line that she just couldn't get enough of. As she moved to return the favor of kissing his neck, she ran her hand down his sides, very slowly, and stopped as she hit the waistband of his pants. She hooked her thumbs through the side belt loops, and pulled him even closer to her, if that was possible. She pulled Ron's weight against her more, smiling when Ron made a noise close to a grunt.

"Hermione." Ron warned as Hermione slipped a hand beneath his shirt. But his warning melted like snow in summer as Hermione gave him a searing kiss. If they kept snogging each other like this, Ron was sure if he could hold back from being with Hermione right here and now. She was much to desirable to turn away from after she got him going.

It had only been two days since the last time they had slept together, but they way they were going after each other made it seem like weeks, months even.

"Two bad I can't get into the girls room, hmm?" Ron mumbled as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I know where we can be alone." Hermione whispered against his lips. She then took his hand and ran with him from the common room. She had no intention of going to classes that afternoon and she was sure Ron wouldn't mind that. She pulled Ron all the way to the Room of Requirement, where she stood thinking they needed a place to be alone with no interruptions and absolutely no chance of anyone getting in.

Ron smiled as the door appeared in front of them. They walked in and Hermione let out a gasp. The room was filled with candles like before, but this time there was a large, silk covered bed in the middle of the room. Hermione laughed giddily as the door closed behind them. She slipped her shoes and stockings off, rushing over and jumping up onto the bed, grinning at Ron.

Ron tried to act smooth as he pulled his own shoes off, but he couldn't wait to taste Hermione's lips again. He wasn't more than two feet away from the door and his shirt was already tossed to the floor. Hermione's soon followed, along with Ron's pants, Hermione's skirts, and the unnecessary undergarments.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione as they fell back onto the bed, kissing...

* * *

Hermione sighed afterwards, loving the feel of having Ron above her, acting as her blanket. He made her feel safe and secure, loved and wanted. 

Ron tried to get up off of her but she just wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let go. "Don't." She said against his ear.

Ron tried again to move off of her. "I'm too heavy."

"You are not." Hermione smiled up at him and then kissed him.

Ron kissed her back, slowly moving his lips to her neck, her collarbone, and then her breasts. He frowned at a small purple bruise on her chest. "Did I do that?" He touched the bruise softly, mentally cursing himself for hurting her even the slightest bit.

Hermione laughed some. "Who knows, but who cares, I didn't even notice it if it was you. You were much too distracting." She giggled, playing with his hair as she sighed again.

Ron looked back up at her, his blue eyes staring deep into hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

Outside the Room of Requirement, the entire school was in a frenzy, bursting with the lines "For he is a Sleazy Slytherin!!" But Ron and Hermione were much too busy to pay any attention to anything other than each other.

* * *

**Well, (cough-cough), I say...that chapter was a wee bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed. I was oh so very bored, so I just kept writing after I made Hermione and Ron kiss...wasn't THAT exciting. Anywho, please review, I really want to know what you think about that chapter, lol. NOW...if you want to read more...you gotta review!! And who knows, there may be more "snogging" in Ron and Hermione's future! **


	9. The Flu? Something To Do With You

**Thank you for the reviews, they are very loved!! Anyway, so I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and will continue reading while I continue updating!!**

**Yea, I OWN THEM!!...No, I do not own the characters, onl****y the original ideas that I came up with by myself.**

**Well, this chapter is the start of a much bigger plan. I have asked a few people's opinions about "it" and I have come to find completely different responses. But I think I am going to write "it" in the story. But this chapter is just the beginning, no one will really find out "it" until perhaps the next chapter. Although I'm sure that if you put your minds to it, you could figure it out by reading. So, here's another chapter!**

* * *

**Wednesday, August 1, 2007**

**Chapter 9**

**The Flu? Something To Do With You**

* * *

"Hermione, will you please stop working on your paper so you could do, err, I mean help me with mine?" Ron asked Hermione as they sat across from each other in tall chairs, a small table between them where Hermione had sprawled her books and parchment. They were in the Gryffindor common room and it was a month until Christmas.

His girlfriend only shook her head at him and continued to write the third page of her paper whereas Ron was still struggling with the introduction. "Hermione, really, do I have to beg?" Ron set his quill aside, looking at Hermione as she glanced up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ronald. It's our seventh and last year, haven't you learned to do your own work yet?"

Ron snorted at Hermione's comment. "Of course not, don't you know me better than that?"

Hermione just shook her head at him again, dipping her quill into her small bottle of ink that her and Ron were sharing.

After a few more minutes of Hermione writing and Ron staring at Hermione writing, Ron sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Hermione looked up at him, setting her quill down for the first time since she had started her paper. "Something wrong, Ron?"

"No, I'll be right back up, I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?" he asked as he stood up, looking to Hermione.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Hermione answered as she picked up her quill once again.

Ron frowned some. He had tried to get Hermione to eat earlier at breakfast and at lunch, but Hermione had said she wasn't feeling well. When Hermione told him that it was the truth, she honest to Merlin didn't feel very well when she looked at any food. "Hermione..."

"Oh alright already, bring me up a tart please?"

"'Course." Ron smiled and then walked from the common room.

Hermione kept working on her paper even as she caught Ginny sitting across from her from the corner of her eye. "Hi Ginny, having a good free period?"

Ginny smiled some. "Yes I suppose, it's not very fun since Harry's off with Hedwig today. How about you?" Ginny asked with unneeded concern.

Hermione sighed some and then smiled at her friend. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" She tried to sound nice, but she couldn't help it that everyone worrying over her lack of appetite was annoying her.

"Well, Ron was talking to me and he may have, possibly mentioned, that you aren't really yourself."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped at Ginny, slamming one of her books closed so hard that Ginny jumped. Hermione's own anger surprised even herself as she stood up. "I am perfectly fine. When Ronald comes in tell him I'm up in his room." She said as she rolled her paper up, grabbed all of her books and inks and then marched up the stairs and into the boys' dormitories. The girls were, as always, allowed into the boys' rooms because they were thought to be so much more mature than boys.

Ginny sighed as she turned to look out of the window. She looked over as Ron came back into the common room, holding a few napkin wrapped snacks and treats. "Mmm' Gin, 'wheresh 'Moine?' He asked, his mouth already full of a lemon tart.

"She went up to your room." Ginny said as she got up.

Ron set the tarts aside and grabbed his own parchment and books, along with the tarts and then he was rushing upstairs with his hands full. Luckily Hermione had left the door open a sliver, so he pushed it open with his foot. He found Hermione laying on his bed, her books opened and all around her. As Ron got closer, he saw that Hermione's eyes were closed. Ron blinked. She Hermione was tired and not hungry all of the time suddenly, but why?

Ron moved her books aside and then sat next to her, brushing her hair from her beautiful face. "I love you." Ron bent down and kissed her forward, tucking her hair behind her ear. He then set her tart, strawberry since it was her favorite, on the table beside his bed and stood up, figuring out out to get Hermione under the covers since she was laying over then. As he was trying to think, he got distracted at the sight of her legs.

Her skirt had fallen up some as she laid back, exposing much more of her thighs than she would ever find acceptable. Ron loved it, not that he would want Hermione dressing scantily all the time, but maybe just for him it wouldn't be so bad.

Ron tried to regain his composure as he pulled the covers gently out from under her. Before he covered her up, though, he slipped her shoes from her small feet and set then aside. He ran his hand up from her foot but stopped just above her knee where the gray stocking stopped as well. He was not going to take the chance to feel up his girlfriend while she was sleeping.

He pulled the covers up over her, kissing her forehead once again. He then took a seat on Harry's bed since it was across from his and started to work on his paper. _Wouldn't Hermione be proud, _Ron thought to himself, smiling.

* * *

Hermione rolled over, feeling very light headed. As she opened her eyes she saw a strawberry tart staring back at her, taunting her. Hermione's stomach flipped. She jumped up, a hand over her mouth, and ran into the washroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach, a half a piece of toast and a swig of pumpkin juice, into the toilet. ((A/N-Are there bathrooms in the dormitories or is it like, 'public' bathrooms, as in the one such as they are just in the hall. I am not very sure, so they are going to be in the dormitories. I am sorry if it is wrong.))

Ron ran in seconds later and frowned when he saw her vomiting. Maybe she really was sick.

Hermione stayed where she was. She glanced at Ron and then turned back to the toilet, getting sick again. Ron rushed over and pulled her hair back softly from her face. Hermione mumbled her apologies between the convulsions of her stomach.

Ron smiled sadly down at her even though she couldn't see him. "It's alright, Hermione, people can get sick." He rubbed her back softly, still holding her hair back with one hand. He then reached over to the sink and grabbed a towel, running it under the water before kneeling next to Hermione. "Love, turn to me." Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to listen to him because of her embarrassment, he turned her to face him himself. He gently wiped the corners of her mouth with the small towel and then the rest of her lips.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"Hermione, I want to. I made you a promise remember?" Ron saw Hermione glance to the bracelet she was wearing and smile slightly. "I love you, and I'd do anything for you." After he had cleaned Hermione's mouth, he set the towel aside and looked at her. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." Hermione stayed on the floor though, making no move to leave the washroom.

Ron reached over and flushed the toilet. "Do you want to try and eat something to settle your stomach?"

At the mere mention of food she felt sick again, but thankfully, she didn't literally get sick. She shook her head again. "Maybe I'll go the hospital wing, after I finish my paper."

Ron smiled. That was his Hermione, putting school work above all else, well, besides him that is. "Ok, come on then." Ron grabbed her arm and helped her up. She leaned completely against him so he picked her up, carrying her back to his bed.

Hermione smiled some. "Ron, I think I want to brush my teeth, ok?"

Ron nodded and then set her on her feet at the door. Before she could turned to leave he captured her face gently between his lovely, slightly roughened hands. He looked deep into her eyes before kissing her forehead like he had done before while she was sleeping. "I love you, very much, you know that?"

Hermione smiled dreamily up at him. "Yes, I know. And I know you know how much I love you too." She then turned and slipped from the room.

Ron sighed and walked back to his bed, writing a bit more of his paper before Hermione came back.

When she did come back, all she did was curl up in his bed again. "Ron?"

"Yea Hermione?" He set his paper aside and looked over to her.

"What's this?" She pulled out the now marred promise ring that Ron had forgotten laid under his pillow. Ron jumped up to grab it before she had the chance to read it, but it was too late. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "What...was it Malfoy?"

Ron laid down beside Hermione, pulling her close. He put his hand over hers along with the ring and held it tight. "Yea, I'm sorry..."

Hermione smiled some. "It's ok..." She set the ring back where she found it and then looked up at Ron. "Can you take me to the hospital wing now?"

Ron smiled and gave her a quick kiss before jumping up, grabbing her shoes for her. He then took her hand and walked from the dormitory.

Hermione glanced at Ginny as they passed her in the common room. She decided she would definitely have to apologize to her later.

Down the hall Ron and Hermione walked close to each other, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist.

"Hey Ron!" Dean called from behind them. Ron stopped and turned as Dean came running up. "They've got food in Charms class, you should get in there, there's loads of sweets, it's like Honeydukes except free! You'd love it too Hermione." He added as he looked to Hermione. "There's chocolate bars and frogs, and there's mountains of pumpkin pastys."

Ron groaned because he knew what was coming. Hermione threw a hand to her mouth and ran off, barely making it into the girl's washroom in time. This time, Hermione got sick in dry heaves, since there was nothing at all in her stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, looking off in the direction Hermione had run.

"She's sick." Ron said, his hands now in his pockets.

"Oh, that's a shame, wish her well for me, I'll get you some sweets for later then!" Dean called back as he turned, rushing back to the Charms classroom.

When Hermione finally came out of the washroom, she hardly looked as if she could be standing in front of Ron then.

He picked her up, despite her protests and apologies, and carried her all the way to the hospital wing, setting her down on a bed as Madam Pomfrey (Spl?) came over.

"What's the matter, miss?"

"I think I've got the flu." Hermione said as she laid back on the bed, holding onto Ron's hand tight.

Madam Promfrey then asked Hermione to go over her symptoms, which she nodded to. "That sounds like the stomach flu alright. Madam Pomfrey pressed against Hermione's stomach slightly and then looked at her. "Have you have any other symptoms, dear?"

Hermione glanced at Ron and then back at Madam Promfrey. "Err...yes."

"Well then what are they?" She asked, looking at Hermione.

"Uh, they're, um, girl...symptoms..." She glanced at Ron again, who was blushing now.

He let go of Hermione's hand, clearing his throat. "I'll uh, be outside." He then turned and rushed from the wing.

* * *

Ron had waited nearly a half hour when Madam Pomfrey came out. Ron stood up and walked over. "So has she got the flu?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him, obviously a bit flustered over something. "The flu? Oh heavens no, but, it does have something to do with you..."

* * *

**Weeeeeee!!! Another chapter is UP! I thank all of you for your reviews, they keep me, as ever, happy and writing! Now, I will most likely not post another chapter too soon today because I pulled an all night last night and I am going to take a very long, very rejuvenating...five hour nap. Heh...But I will try to update again later tonight. Hope you enjoyed!!! Well, review please, I want to know everything you think, good or bad. **


	10. Making Plans

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Anyway, so my nap didn't work out because SOMEONE (points at Dad) is too loud!!! But anyway, so I'm up now with lots and lots of caffeine beside me so I can keep on writing!! Woot! Ok, so, here is your answer to your questions about the last chapter!!**

* * *

**(tear) Still not mine...**

**This chapter is a bit off the subject of Hogwarts. Actually, in my story, there will not be a lot of times where I go into detail about their classes **

* * *

**Wednesday, August 1, 2007**

**Chapter 10**

**Making Plans**

* * *

Ron stared up at Madam Promfrey. "You've...got...to be...joking..." His words came out in a monotone, not sure if he should drop to his knees and sob or jump for joy. 

Madam Pomfrey had just told Ron why Hermione had been getting so sick. It also explained her sudden snaps at people, take Ginny for example, without being provoked that much,

"Go on in and see her..." Madam Promfrey smiled softly as she touched his shoulder.

Ron nodded, his mind somewhere else as he walked into the hospital wing. He walked over to the bed Hermione was laying on. She had a glass on the table beside the bed, filled with a drink that he was sure Madam Promfrey gave to her to calm her stomach. Hermione was laying on her side, her back to Ron as he walked up. "Erm...Hermione?"

Hermione didn't move. Ron touched her back and she stifled a sob. "Go away Ron." Her voice was stiff as she tried not to cry.

Ron hated her seeing this way, he knew that she was in pain, but he had to know something. "Is the baby mine?" He asked his questions quietly, sitting beside her legs on the bed.

This time Hermione couldn't contain her sob and it sounded horrible to Ron. "Of course it's yours, Ronald, I've never slept with anyone but you." The tone of her voice told him that he shouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

Ron didn't know what else to say. "Um, Hermione, this is..."

"I know." She said quietly through her crying.

"What...what are we going to do?" Ron wrapped his arms slowly around Hermione and pulled her up into a sitting position, holding her close.

"I'm making plans."

"To do what? You're not thinking of...of getting rid of the baby, are you? I mean, don't I get a say in that?" Ron was on the defensive mood instantly. He may not be considered old enough to be a father, but he as sure as bloody hell wasn't going to lose his baby.

"I would never do that! I'm making plans to go home, before Christmas break because that's when I'll start...showing." Hermione was talking in a hushed voice and then Ron saw why. Standing in the doorway of the hospital wing was Ginny, beside her Harry, beside him Fred, beside him George, beside him and worried looking Madam Promfrey.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny rushed forward, pushing Ron aside and throwing her arms Hermione. As the girls hugged and cried together Ron made his way over to the others. Madam Pomfrey went to comfort the girls, leaving just the guys to watch them fret over Hermione.

No one said anything at first and then Fred put a brotherly arm around Ron's shoulders. "Well."

"Well." Ron repeated. He swallowed the rising lump in his throat, refusing to shed a tear in front of Harry and his brothers. Ron then turned to Harry, and very calmly, he stated, "If you ever get my sister pregnant I'll kill you." And then Ron was gone, heading back to the common room.

Harry glanced at Fred and George as they said, together. "We'll talk to him." And then they were gone, heading after Ron. Harry was then alone. He felt out of place, watching his girlfriend and best friend cry while Madam Pomfrey tried to calm them down. He slipped through the doors and walked off to the common room as well.

* * *

There was one thing everyone agreed on: **Malfoy could not know.** Ron was even more protective of Hermione in the passing weeks. He hardly let her walk ten feet away from him, let alone down any stairs without him. 

"Ronald Weasley you are being absolutely intolerable!" Hermione yelled one day as he was escorting her from her Charms class.

"What, I can't help it, I've got to protect my ba-"

"Ronald!" Hermione nearly screeched as she glanced at the passersby. "Nothing is going to happen to _me_ so stop worrying so much." Hermione said, taking Ron's hand and then smiling up at him. "I understand why you feel that way Ron, but I swear, I am going to be just fine." Hermione and Ron kept smiling. "Well come on, we have to finish making plans about leaving for Christmas." As they walked, Hermione good mood was ruined by one snide remark...

"So Mudblood's carrying the Weasel's kid."

* * *

**Yes, I realize is was so short, but I'm sorry, I am running on no sleep and no food! Don't judge me!! Ok, sorry, I'm much better now... Anywhooooo, can't wait to see who made the 'snide remark' ALTHOUGH...not many of you should have too much trouble with that. Again, I'm sorry it's sho short and it's probably not any good because I have no idea what I'm writing right now. Tell me what you think and I might be able to rewrite it if you really want. Thanks.**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NOTHING! NOTHING!!**


	11. Departure And Arrival

**Thank you for the reviews, I figure they're more than enough to update another chapter. I would have uploaded hours earlier, but I fell asleep on the couch...and now my neck is hurting...but that's ok. So here's another chapter, I'll try to make this one longer.**

**Nope, they are still not mine and never will be, the only things that are mine are the original thoughts and plots that I myself have created with no association to anything.**

* * *

**Wednesday, August 1, 2007**

**Chapter 11**

**Departure And Arrival **

* * *

"So Mudblood's carrying the Weasel's kid." Malfoy's voice had Ron and Hermione turning around to glare at the white-blond haired boy who was smirking at them. 

"Who told him?' Hermione muttered to Ron, who just shrugged in response.

Malfoy laughed, looking at them. "It's a shame that you guys would force something like that onto the wizarding world. If I were you, Granger, I'd get rid of that thing before there's no turning back."

Ron made to step forward but Hermione just held onto hand tighter. "It's ok, come on." Hermione pulled Ron around the corner and out of sight as Malfoy continued shouting rude comments and remakrs, which they tried to completely ignore.

"How did he find out?!" Hermione yelled once she and Ron were inside the common room.

Ron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a seat. Hermione slid into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. She doubted Fred, George, or Harry would tell anyone. Ginny, on the other hand, had the tendency to blurt secrets every now and again. Hermione stood after a few minutes and then looekd at Ron. "I've got to finish making some plans for Christmas break." Before Ron really had a chance to respond, Hermione was up and gone into the girls' dormitories.

Ron sighed as he looked out of the window. "Hello Ron." The same soft voice that Ron just couldn't stand came from beside him as Lavender took a seat. Ron glanced at her but said nothing, so Lavender thought to continue talking. "I heard about you and Hermione." She looked at Ron, her doe like blue eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want Lavender, go away."

"I wanted to apologize. Because you see it's my fault that some other people know."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Malfoy." Lacvender sounded extremely guilty but Ron didn't buy it for a second.

"Go away Lavender." His voice was cold as he stood up, walking up to the dormitory.

Ron lay on his back on his bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling. He had his hands behind his head, ankles crossed. He laid there thinking. He thought about Hermione and the baby, and how his mum and dad would accept the news. Not only that, but Hermione's parents as well. What was going to happen to him and Hermione? His thoughts slowly drifted to the baby. Ron found himself wondering if the baby would be a boy or a girl and what he or she would look like. He hoped that their baby had Hermione's eyes, those eyes that he loved so much, the eyes that he could stare into forever.

"Ginny, it's ok, stop apologizing." Hermione;s voice from outside the door made him get up and walk over, lsitening intently.

"I really am sorry, I only told Dean...and I guess he told some other people. Is there anythign I can do to help make it better?"

'I don't think so Ginny." Hermione's footsteps then fell back down the stairs into the common room, Ginny following.

Ron sighed and went back to his bed.. "Wonder what'll happen..."

* * *

The next week passed quickly and Hermione spent every free moment out of class up in the common room, away from Malfoy and his hateful remarks and comments. 

Before anyone knew it, Hermione was standing in front of a flying carriage, ((A/N--Much like the one that Fluer had arroved in in the fourth book)) her things already inside. "It's only a week Ron, and then I'll be at the Burrow for Christmas break." She said as she leaned forward, kissing his lips as she held onto his hands tightly. Neither one of them wanted to leave the other. But Ron finally puleld back to let Hermione hug Ginny.

After a few teary goodbyes, Hermione was in the carriage and Ron was watching it until it was out of sight.

_This week is going to last forever..._ Ron thought to himself as he turned, walking back into Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hermione." Ron whispered as he climbed halfway through her bedroom window. His ankle caught the sill and he went tumbling over, Crookshanks hissing at him from under Hermione's bed. It was nearing noon and Hermione was still curled up in bed under her covers, sound asleep. 

As Ron stood up he glanced around Hermione's room, painted a light purple with blue rim. He smiled. The entire room was neat, two large bookshelves full of all types of books. _Just like Hermione. _He thought as he turned to Hermione. He leaned over and touched her shoulder, saying her name again.

Hermione jumped up and flipped her hair from in front of her face. "Oh!" She stared up at Ron, her eyes still slightly glazed over from the sleepiness that lingered.

"Hello, love, are you ready?"

Hermione groaned falling back into bed and pulling the covers up over her head.

Ron sighed, glancing around the room and then grabbed her trunk, popping it open. It had been packed, so that was taken care of, and now Ron just had to take care of Hermione. He turned back around and pulled the covers off of her. "Hermione, get up, love, we've got to get going." When Hermione mumbled to go away, he only laughed and then lifted her up carefully, carrying her from the room. In her letters, she had told Ron that her parents had left for a three week vacation yesterday, so he didn't have to worry about them catching Ron carrying Hermione.

Hermione groaned again. "Roooon!" She whined his name but he loved hearing it. She tried to get out of his arms but he had already walked into the washroom and set her on her feet.

"Do you have to wash or just brush your...hair?" He asked, eying the frizzy, curly explosion of brown hair on her head.

Hermione mumbled some incoherent words as she rubbed her hands over her face and then turned to the sink. She splashed her face a few times with cold water and then started brushing her hair with a purple handled brush.

Ron smiled as he watched her and then he set his hands on her stomach from behind. "I love you." He nuzzled her neck softly, looking at her in the mirror. Hermione smiled some, still looking very sleepy. "I've missed you so much this week."

Hermione smiled. "I missed you too. But now we'll be together for two weeks." ((A/N—I am unaware of how long their break lasts for Christmas...)) Hermione tied her hair back in a quick, loose braid, and then started brushing her teeth.

"I'll be down in the ktichen." Ron said as he walked to the door.

Hermione nodded as she continued to brush her teeth. Once Ron was gone and she was sure he was out of ear shot, she set her tooth brush aside, lifted the lid and seat of the toilet and throwing up. She gave new meaning to morning sickness. It was all she could do to keep from throwing up in front of Ron again, that's just embarrassing when your boyfriend is holding your hair back for you. Hermione quickly flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth, using an excessive amount of toothpaste.

Hermione, feeling a bit better, walked downstairs, still wearing her pajamas which consisted of a long flannel shirt that reached her knees. She found Ron buttering a few pieces of toast and pouring two glasses of milk. She walked over to him and leaned against his back, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Ron smiled and then turned to her, kissing her lips. "I've made you a spot of breakfast for the trip. We can't apparate this time, so we'll be taking my broom."

Hermione's face paled at both the mention of food and flying. She didn't think she could handle either of them. "Ron..." She grabbed a glass of milk, taking small steps. Her stomach did a few twists and turns as the milk hit her stomach. She swore that this baby was going to be a very picky eater because she couldn't eat or drink much of anything without feeling the slightest bit of nausea.

"It's ok, you'll ride in front, alright?" Ron added, drinking his own glass of milk, following by a piece of toast. "You want to try and eat?" She shook her head. "I'll eat at your house if you don't mind."

"Course not. I'll get your trunk bewitched, you can finish drinking." Ron walked off back upstairs, leaving Hermione in the kitchen.

* * *

Not too long after, after she had gotten dressed, Hermione was clutching to the broomstick as Ron got on behind her, her trunk levitating right behind the broomstick. Hermione closed her eyes tight as they lifted up from the ground and then they were on their way. Hermione kept her eyes closed the entire time, feeling the wind whipping against her face. Ron kept telling her that it was alright and she'd be fine, but Hermione's knuckled stayed white from gripping the broomstick stick tight and her eyes stayed shut. 

"Hermione we're here." Ron told Hermione and she cracked open one of her eyes, seeing that they were practically dive bombing down to the Burrow. She screamed, closing her eyes again and then everything was still. She opened her eyes slowly and found that Ron had stopped the brook about three feet above the ground. Her trunk dropped with a soft thud, and Ron lowered the broomstick completely. Hermione jumped off and then smiled. "Well, that was...fun." She said as she strained a smile.

"Oh, wait, Hermione!" Ron yelled as Hermione started up the path. "I have to tell you something!"

Hermione glanced back at him but it was too late. Cries and shouts and hugs enveloped her as she reached the door. She looked up into the faces of Mrs. Wesley and two other red-haired older women.

"I've already told my mum..." Ron mumbled as he levitated Hermione's trunk again, walking up the path as the women pulled Hermione inside. So much for arriving peacefully, but at least they arrived.

* * *

**Well, wooooo! I think that chapter was ok, yea? Let me know what you think, please review! Thank you thank you thank you again to all those that have reviewed my story so far and also a big thanks to those who have added myself as an author or my story to any of the lists, alerts or favorites. Hope you enjoyed! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

**P.L.E.A.S.E.**


	12. Wacky Weasley Women

**Well, Thank you all for telling me exactly what you think. I have decided what to do and will continue the story As Is since at the present time, most of the people have went with keeping it that way. Hope you all still keep reading...**

**I am sorry that it isn't working according to plan, but if I hadn't made Hermione pregnant, i doubt the story would have gotten as far as it has. Now the story can keep going with easily added drama, thanks to a certain reviewer who gave me that idea ( ronhermionelove4ever) and said that because Hermione will be dealing with mood swings, drama can be inserted oh so very easily! Yay for drama!**

**I am still very very sorry, I am...I know some of you went with the decision for me deleting the pregnancy out of the story, but I asked a lot of other opinions of people around me, including my sisters whose opinions mean so much to me.**

**Oh, and for that one person who gave me SUCH a detailed review ( quelqu'un m'a dit), I have listened to you and all A/N's shall now be placed at the end of the chapter, sorry for that...but no one has ever told me what an effect it has on readers. There will still be a small a/n at the side of what bothers me, but the explanation will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Not mine, don't have enough money to ever buy them. But my plots and ideas are free for me!**

**Thursday, August 2, 2007**

**Chapter 12**

**Wacky Weasley Women **

* * *

Hermione sat across the table from Mrs. Weasley and the women she had introduced as her close cousins. No one said anything and were thankfully given an excuse when Ginny rushed downstairs.

"Bye Mum, oh hi Hermione, sorry I can't stay, I'm going to stay with Harry and Sirius for Christmas." Ginny was all a buzz as she grinned, her eyes sparkling. She was extremely happy to be going to stay with Harry at his godfather's house.

Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley talked to Ginny before she left, stepping outside with Ginny as she nearly skipped the entire way down the path to an awaiting broomstick that Ginny would be taking.

Hermione noticed Ron walk into the kitchen as the other women shook their heads at him, one speaking up, "You've got no brain you know that, what kind of imbecile takes a young witch in her condition out flying all the way from London on a day like this? She could have froze."

Ron turned to stare at the family relative, but decided against saying anything, better to hold your tongue around the Weasley's female relatives, especially the older ones. Ron glanced at Hermione before turning back around, snatching a couple biscuits and then walking over to the table. He had just took a seat next to Hermione and bit into the first biscuit when the other cousin spoke.

"Leave it to you to mess something up." Her voice was harsh and rough as she aimed her equally harsh comment at Ron.

Hermione sat straight up, her back stiff as she looked at the women. "Ronald didn't mess anything up, he-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by the woman across from her.

"Poppycock, o' course he did! What do you think your going to do with your life? Become a curse breaker? Not with a kid you're not."

Hermione glanced at Ron and could tell he was feeling guilty now. She turned back to the women and narrowed her eyes just slightly. "That's nonsense, Ronald wasn't the only one who decided to have sex."

The older women looked shocked as if it were a taboo to say the word 'sex' aloud. They went back to not saying anything when Mrs. Weasley had come back inside from seeing Ginny off. "Well, Hermione, how about a spot of late breakfast, I'll heat it right up for you?"

Hermione knew she should decline, but smiled politely at Mrs. Weasley. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Mrs. Weasley got to work making Hermione a plate as the women went back to looking from Ron to Hermione, their faces scrunched up as if they were dealing with little kids who just fell into mud puddles wearing brand new white clothing.

Mrs. Weasley, smiling widely, set a plate full of food in front of Hermione and then sat down at the head of the table, which was usually Mr. Weasley's place, but he was, of course, still at work since he didn't have off until the next week for Christmas. "Go ahead and eat Hermione, I'm sure you must be famished." She gave a light chuckle, thinking back to when she was pregnant with her children; she could hardly get enough food and was hungry all of the time.

"Thank you." Hermione said again as she picked up the fork, taking a tiny bite of sausage. Surprisingly, it didn't upset her stomach at all. Hermione tried the pancakes next and still with no effect. "This is all delicious, Mrs. Weasley." She said between bites of eggs.

Mrs. Weasley continued to smile. "It's nothing really, but as long as you eat what I make, you won't be taking so many trips to the washroom." Mrs. Weasley threw a meaningful glance to Ron and Hermione guessed that he had filled her in on everything.

Hermione ate while the women looked at her. She was suddenly very self conscious, taking dainty bites since she was sure that the women were judging everything about her.

"Have you told your parents, Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly, thinking that she should invite Hermione's parents over for dinner perhaps.

"Well, no." Hermione had thought to make up a quick excuse why, but her mind drew a blank, so she simply said no and then took another bite of her food.

Ron was smiling beside her. His Hermione, who was always so punctual and honest, hasn't told her parents the most important thing going on with her.

"What do your parents do, Herman?" The oldest of the women asked.

"It's Hermione, and their doctors." ((a/n)) She answered, correcting her name as politely as she could, but she just didn't like the Weasley cousins.

"St. Mungo's doctors? Excellent, glad to know that-"

"Oh, no." Hermione interrupted her. "They're muggles, you see." The witches across from her stared blankly at her as if they hadn't heard her right.

"Muggles you say?" The woman with the harsh voice said, her pale blue eyes slightly narrowed.

Mrs. Weasley laughed awkwardly. "Doris, they're fine people, Arthur and I have met them many times before." She looked to Hermione, noticing that she had finished her food quickly. "Hermione, how about you head upstairs and get settled in, Ronald will help you, won't you?" She looked to Ron as she finished her sentence, smiling rather too nicely.

Ron nodded, swallowing the last bit of biscuit. He stood up, taking Hermione's arm as she stood as well, thanking Mrs. Weasley for the meal again.

As Ron and Hermione made their way upstairs, she could hear the hushed whispers of the women behind them. Hermione quickly ignored them. She didn't want to hear what they were saying. She walked right into Ron's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "So Ginny's going to be staying at Grmmauld Place?"

Ron smiled some, knowing full well that Hermione was trying to talk about anything other than herself. He took a seat next to her, setting a hand softly on her knee. "Yea, Sirius said it's alright so Harry sent an owl right away. It'll be a bit strange, actually, not having Harry here this year."

"But I'm here." Hermione said as she laid her head against Ron's shoulder.

"yes you are, and I'm happy you are." He smiled as he looked out of the window. His thoughts drifted back to the summer when Hermione had been staying with him. He felt a twinge of guilt as he spotted the kid's shabby remakes of the Quidditch goals. "I never taught you to fly." He looked down at Hermione who looked up at him, confused. Ron couldn't help but notice that she looked so cute with the little wrinkle above the bridge of her noise.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as she remembered exactly what he was talking about. Earlier that summer, Hermione had asked Ron to teach her how to fly on a broom like him and the others, flipping around and what not. "That's alright, I was never a big fan of it anyway." She kissed Ron's cheek as she lifted her head from his shoulder and then she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron frowned at her.

"Nowhere." Even as she said that, Hermione walked to the bedroom door. "I'm just going to see if they're still talking."

Ron jumped up and grabbed her from behind, lifting her up before she was able to set a foot outside the door. "Don't go listen to them, I can't stand Doris and Noreen." Ron carried her back to the bed and set her down beside it, smiling down at her. "They're wacky, seriously messed up in the head, not all the wheels are turning."

Hermione laughed and then hugged Rom close. "We should go Christmas shopping tomorrow, we'll get out of the house for the whole day, just you and me." She smiled as she looked up at Ron.

Ron looked down at her and just couldn't resist her big brown eyes. "Alright, Christmas shopping it is." He kissed Hermione softly on the lips as she hugged him again.

* * *

**I know, not that good of an ending, but next chapter will hopefully be better when they shop. No worries!! Again, thank you everyone for your opinions and I'm sorry it didn't go the way some of you wanted. Anyway, please review, tell me if you like and I'll try to update again later tonight if I have time.**

**A/N---I am not sure what profession Hermione's parents are, but I remember reading another fanfiction and they were called "Dr" Granger, so if that is not true, I am sorry to the person who I stole it from...heh...**


	13. Some Early Christmas Shopping

**As I'm writing this I notice that I have no reviews, or, it could very well be my laptop messing up because I seem to not be getting any emails from FanFiction...Anyway. So if you did review and I just didn't get them, Thank you. **

**OK, so here's another chapter, hope you like.**

**Don't own them, just my original ideas and what not.**

* * *

**Thursday, August 2, 2007**

**Chapter 13**

**Some Early Christmas Shopping**

* * *

"You can't go out in this weather without wearing something other than that." Doris said as they sat at the table eating breakfast. Her and Ron were going shopping today in London. Hermione was wearing plain jeans and a teeshirt and a thick black sweater over that. 

"I'll have gloves and a hat." Hermione said as she looked up from her plate of food.

"You'll have a coat, is what you'll have." Noreen added in. "It'll be snowing in London."

"We'll be in and out of the stores." Hermione tried to get out of putting on her slim fitting black jacket with black double buttons. It wasn't a "poofy" jacket like some others, but she didn't want to be pulling it on and off while she shopped.

Ron mumbled to her that she should just drop it, there was no getting out of something Doris and Noreen suggested.

Hermione sighed and then smiled as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came down to sit for breakfast.

"Ah, Hermione, glad to see you got here safely, so sorry I missed you yesterday." Mr. Weasley said, giving Hermione a warm smile.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in quiet conversation and when Ron and Hermione were done, they jumped up and rushed upstairs to get their things ready.

Hermione grabbed her coat and small, jeweled, purple coin purse. She then walked to Ron's room, finding him shirtless as he searched for another shirt. Hermione stayed in the door way out of sight as she smiled, watching him.

She loved his arms. He didn't have bulging biceps, but they were defined just enough where you got a good view when he moved his arms a certain way. He didn't have clear-cut abs, but his extensive training for Qudditch sure did pay off because he was in great shape. Hermione smiled as she watched he pull on a shirt and then turn, his ears going red when he saw her step inside the room.

"Oh Ronald, you still get shy? It isn't if I haven't see you shirtless before, not to mention more." She grinned as Ron caught her lips in a long kiss. Hermione pulled back just enough to where she could whisper, her breath softly hitting his lips, which waited to grab another kiss from her. "We should go."

Ron kissed her again. "Not yet, I'm enjoying this." Ron smiled as Hermione looked up at him.

"One more, and then we're going." She said firmly, knowing that Ron wouldn't dare cross her when she ordered something and meant it.

Ron smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close very gently. Hermione thought it was going to be a passionate kiss, a hard kiss that would nearly bruise her lips. But Ron kissed her softly, lovingly. Ron kept the kiss slow and soft, refusing to deepen the kiss even when Hermione tried to. After what felt like a forever in Heaven, Ron broke the kiss. He grinned from ear to ear, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen from Hermione's braid.

"How about one more?" Hermione smiled up at Ron as he laughed.

'Sorry, love, you agreed to one." Ron hugged her once and then took her hand. "Well let's go." He grabbed his coat which rested on a chair near his door, and then they went downstairs.

Doris, Noreen, and Mrs. Weasley were all down at the door waiting for them. Mrs. Weasley smiled as the other two women scowled at Hermione, not bothering to hide their dislike of her. And then the women nearly tore into her, Mrs. Weasley's smile faltering slightly as she listened. "You need a hat-don't forget your gloves-don't you have a better coat-how are you getting there-you better not be flying-don't stay on your feet all day-make sure you eat properly-don't overeat-don't stay out until all hours of the night-you need your sleep-sleep is very important for a pregnant woman-don't carry anything too heavy-don't-"

"Ladies..." Mrs. Weasley interrupted her cousins who had gone off the wall as they spoke at one time, reminding her much of Fred and George. The cousins both sniffed as they stuck their chins up, looking down at Hermione as she and Ron passed, both hugging Mrs. Weasley goodbye.

"Don't worry, Doris, they're taking Arthur's car." Mrs. Weasley informed the women as she watched her son and Hermione walk down the narrow path hand in hand.

"You mean that contraption Arthur fixed to fly?" Noreen's bad attitude showed as she peered from the window, watching Ron and Hermione slip into the pale blue car. ((a/n))

"Don't worry, they'll be perfectly safe, Ronald's an excellent driver when it comes to flying." Mrs. Weasley smiled and then turned to her cousins. "How about some tea then?" She shooed the women into the kitchen, glancing back out the window as she heard the car start and then watched it take off. She smiled again, this time to herself, and then turned to join Doris and Noreen in the kitchen, filling the tea kettle.

* * *

"Should we pick up Harry and Ginny? Maybe they'd like to take care of some early Christmas shopping also?' Hermione said as she sat in the middle of the front seat, trying her hardest not to look out any windows. So she planted her attention on Ron. 

"I thought it was going to be just you and I, but if you want we can make a detour." Ron glanced at Hermione and then looked back ahead so he could watch where he was going.

Hermione smiled, reaching over to run her hand through Ron's ginger hair. "No it's ok, we'll be visiting them or they'll come to us over the break sometime, so it's ok. I'd rather spend time with just you anyway." Hermione leaned over then and kissed his cheek.

"I'm driving Hermione, don't distract me." Even as Ron told Hermione that, he was smiling.

"Alright. I'll distract you later then." Hermione leaned back against the seat, looking up at the roof up the car rather than out at the clouds they were passing. It was snowing now, soft tiny flakes that melted the instant it hit the windshield.

Ron and Hermione stayed quiet for the most part as Ron drove. As they were nearing their destination of Diagon Alley, Ron set on the invisibility for the car as he parked it just outside the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he saw that nobody was watching, he quickly turned it off so that he and Hermione could take their time getting out without worrying about it shutting off by itself while a Muggle was right beside it or anything.

Hermione slipped her coat on and buttoned it up, grabbing her small purse. Ron followed her example, pulling his coat on and then shoving his hat over his head, glancing at Hermione who was pulling her gloves on. After they were all set, wands tucked safely away in Hermione's purse, they stepped out of the car. Ron walked around to Hermione's side, taking her hand as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was a bit crowded, but Ron and Hermione managed to get through to the back with not too much elbow bumping. Once they were in the small alcove, Hermione pulled her wand from her purse and hit the right bricks in the right order. She dropped her wand back into her purse and took Ron's hand again, smiling as they walked into Diagon Alley to begin their shopping.

Hermione wanted to stop everywhere to look at everything, always asking Ron what he thought of whatever she had pointed out. Ron had never liked shopping that much, but the kisses he kept getting from Hermione made everything better. As he shopped with Hermione, his eyes were constantly scanning their surroundings, looking for anyone from school. He didn't want anyone to put Hermione in a bad mood or upset her today.

"What do you think of this Ronald?" Hermione asked as she turned, holding up a black scarf with silver letters and words that shimmered in and out of view, obviously bewitched to do so. The letters always spelled different sentences, such as 'Have A Happy Christmas" or "A Gift From Me To You" and too many sentences to recite.

Hermione looked to Ron who was busy looking outside of the shop's window. "Ronald." She said his name again but still with no response. She set the scarf down and walked up behind him. "Ronald!" She shouted right in his ear.

Ron jumped around. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her, worried, and then looked around the shop. There was no one there except the store owner/tailor.

"You haven't paid attention to me all morning." Hermione said with a pout.

"Ah I'm sorry love." Ron apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "Carry on and show me what you wanted to." Ron even moved away from the windows to show Hermione that she had his full attention.

Hermione smiled and walked back over to the stand with the scarves. She picked the one up she had been holding earlier and turned back to him. "How about this, for my mother?"

"Well I'm not sure what your mother likes, but it's just fine." He smiled as Hermione twisted around and walked over to buy the scarf.

As she had her back to him, he stepped back to the window, glancing about the other shoppers. He saw no one from Hogwarts yet, so everything was just fine so far.

"Come on Ron." Hermione said from the door. She had slipped the scarf into her purse and was putting her gloves back on now.

Ron smiled and walked over to her as she yelled another thanks to the owner who smiled and wished her and Ron a Happy Christmas, a gesture Hermione returned with a wide smile and then the couple walked back out into the snowy Alley.

They walked for a while and then Hermione suddenly turned to Ron. "Go away."

"What?" He looked at her and was about to ask why when Hermione kept talking.

"I have to buy you something!! You can't see, go away!"

"And do what?" Ron didn't want to leave her, but with Hermione's persistent attitude, he was afraid he had no choice.

"I don't know, go buy me something to eat for lunch?" Hermione looked up at him with a smile and then Ron sighed. Hermione could see that he was going to give into her so she gave him a quick kiss for thanks and then twirled around and rushed off to buy Ron's Christmas gift.

Ron watched her go, but then lost her in the crowd. He sighed again and turned his own way, heading off to buy them something to eat. He turned his face to the snow as he walked, his gloveless hands in his pockets.

"Hello Ron." A voice called from behind him.

Ron turned and blinked. "You."

* * *

**Well, that's the last chapter for tonight. I may be taking a short break because I have been neglecting my book and I should really be working on it. I will try to update again some time tomorrow, but no promises. Please review, I'd like it if you did. **

**A/N---I can't remember if the Weasley's ever got their car back after the second book/movie. Well, now they have. Lol.**


	14. A Close Friend

**Thank you so much for the reviews and answering the email that PansyMalfoy16 sent to me: Do not worry, they will all be returning to Hogwarts and I swear, I'll try my hardest to make my story better...but on another note...I can't make everyone happy so I'm sorry that you dislike a few things in my story. I appreciate your suggestions, but if you have so many of them that are completely different from my story, perhaps you should submit your own with your own ideas instead of trying to turn someone else's story into yours.**

**Not mine.**

* * *

**Friday, August 3, 2007**

**Chapter 14**

**A Close Friend**

* * *

Ron was looking into the face of someone he would have never forgotten. He stared at them and they stared back, a small smile on their face.

"Hello Ron." They repeated their greeting, waiting for Ron to respond.

"Uh, oh, yea, hi."

"Can we talk somewhere?" They asked and Ron just nodded, heading over to a small cafe he was walking towards anyway.

He sat with that person and they started to talk...

* * *

Hermione walked into Fred and George's joke shop to look around. It had to be the most crowded shop in Diagon Alley, full of kids and adults alike. She smiled, walking around and looking at all the different toys or candies.

"'Ello there 'Ermione , doing some shopping?" Cho Chang asked as she walked up beside Hermione, her arms full of boxes and bags.

Hermione smiled, turning away from the Tongue Tied Toffees to face Cho. "Yes, and i can see you are."

Cho laughed softly. "Yes, well, this was my only free time." Cho glanced behind Hermione towards the door. "Are you here with Harry?" She looked back to Hermione, anxiously awaiting her answer. "And Ron?" She quickly asked to make it seem that she was just asking about Harry.

Hermione wondered why Cho would be asking about Harry, they did break up after all. "Just Ron, he went off to grab us a bit to eat for lunch."

Cho's smiled wavered just slightly, glancing down to Hermione's still non-rounded stomach, hoping that Hermione wouldn't notice. Hermione did notice, but she didn't say anything. "Well, have a happy Christmas, 'Ermione." Cho then rushed from the store before hermione could wish her the same.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, looking around the store again. She finally managed to get up to the counter where Fred and George were ringing up sales and handing out stuff from behind the counter. "Hi Fred, George. Busy day?" She smiled as she asked the twins.

They both glanced at her and got a strange look on their faces. "Hermione!" George took a break from listening to the kids yell and scramble about for what they want and walked to where Hermione was standing, the counter still separating them. "What are you doing here? Where's Ron?"

"Well I wanted to stop by and ask you a question, Ron's getting some lunch. What does Ron like? I want to buy him something nice for Christmas?" Hermione nearly had to shout over the loud crowd beside her, all talking frantically about what they bought in the shop.

George looked at Hermione and then motioned for her to follow him. He lifted the end of the counter up, allowing her to walk back. As they passed Fred, George said he'd be right back. George led Hermione into a back room and shut the door after him. The room was much more quiet than the outside shop. "Why don't you take a seat." George suggested as he pulled out a chair in front of a small table.

Hermione smiled her thanks as she sat down, glancing around the room. The room was small, two beds a small kitchen, and a few chairs and stools.

George took a seat next to her and then looked at her. "So, here's what you should get Ron..."

* * *

"Ron, I heard the news about Hermione. Is she back at The Burrow?" The person Ron was sitting at the small cafe table with asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Err, no, she's here shopping somewhere." Ron mumbled, still not feeling right without Hermione beside him.

"You've left her alone?" The person was getting upset. They stood up and looked around at the passing people. "You shouldn't have done that, Ron!"

"What do you mean?" Ron stood up after them. "Why not, what's going on?"

"There's something terribly wrong with the child."

Ron's heart stopped. It felt as if it had plummeted into his stomach. "What..." He couldn't form words. He stared into the serious, worried face the person standing across from him.

"Ron, as a close friend, listen to me now." Their calming voice washed over him as he dropped back into his seat.

_I should be looking for her! _Ron thought to himself, screaming inside his head. He looked up and asked the one question he needed an answer for. "What's wrong with our baby?"

Remus Lupin sat back down across from Ron and they locked gazes. "Listen closely..."

* * *

**Yes I know, it's short. Well it was Lupin who was talking to Ron! And oh no, some thing's wrong with the baby?! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!! Oh by the way, any suggestions on what Hermione should buy for Ron for Christmas? Because I have no idea, I was never good at buying gifts for my boyfriends...lol. Any and all suggestions will be much much appreciated.**

**And what the heck does AU mean?!**

**Short little a/n that wasn't put into the story...I can't remember how Cho spoke, with her accent and what not, so I'm sorry if it's all wrong and stuff...**

**Review or you get nothing. NOTHING AT ALL!!! **

**Yes, I have said that in a previous chapter, I just hope more of you listen this time!!**


	15. In Your Dream

**Thanks for all of the reviews, sorry if I kept any of you waiting. Anyway, so here's the next chapter. Prepare for some major drama.**

**I have a hint though. Check the title of this chapter and then go back and check out chapter 7. Remember the dream and then read this chapter. It will not make sense until Ron explains at the end of the chapter probably to some of you. Sorry if it is confusing. But read the dream. Read the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Don't own 'em.**

* * *

**Friday, August 3, 2007**

**Chapter 15**

**In Your Dream**

* * *

Hermione walked out of the shop where she had just bought Ron's gift. The large box was now safely wrapped and inside her purse. As she stepped onto the snowy path, she pulled her gloves and hat on again and started walking, heading towards the cafe where she knew Ron would be.

George gave her the best idea and she listened to everything he said. Afterwards, she had a quick cup of tea and was off on her way to buy Ron's present.

As Hermione neared the cafe, she was ambushed by a anxiety ridden Ron, who started asking her how she felt.

Hermione was about to answer that she was fine when Lupin came up to them. "Let's move this out of sight." He muttered, glancing at the passing shoppers that were glancing over at Ron's shouts. He ushered both of them in a small alcove just off of the alley.

"What's going on, Profess...I mean, Mr...? Lupin why are you here?" Hermione looked from Lupin to Ron, who was holding her close, his hand on her stomach almost protectively. "Ronald." She tried to shake Ron off but he only held her closer.

"Ron, let's get back, you said you have the car?" Lupin looked to Ron, glancing behind him out into the alley again.

"Yea." Ron didn't even glance at Hermione as she demanded again to be told what was happening.

Lupin looked at her and he smiled though it was forced, trying to comfort her. "Hermione, I promise we'll explain."

"Now." Hermione demanded, refusing to take a step forward when Ron made to walk off with Lupin with Hermione at his side.

"Later." Ron's voice was harsh, a rough command as he looked down at Hermione.

"Fine!" Hermione pulled away from Ron but stayed where she was, arms crossed tightly against her chest.

"Hermione, we have to get moving..."

"Just leave me alone, Lupin, and you!" She screeched, turning to Ron. "You are...despicable!" Hermione's sudden anger was brought upon by a mood swing which were coming to be very common for her.

"Suit yourself, Hermione! Let's go Lupin." Ron turned to leave and he heard a faint pop. He looked back and Hermione had left.

Lupin left out a yell of rage as he bellowed, "Ronald Weasley you complete idiot! You weren't supposed to leave her! If you leave her she'll be...we have to find out where she went. NOW!!" He grabbed Ron's arm and then they themselves apparated.

* * *

Hermione meant to apparate back to her room but this couldn't be her room. It was pitch black and freezing cold in this room. She hugged herself as she tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. She walked forward but suddenly, she fell to the ground in withering pain as a voice screamed at her. "CRUCIO!" She screamed in pain. She clutched her stomach. "NO!" Tears started pouring from her eyes as she sobbed not only in pain, but for the life inside her suffering from the curse as well. The voice laughed, a strange, manic laugh, one that if she had heard before, she would have remembered it. "_Crucio." _The voice whispered this time and Hermione was once again writhing in pain. She felt everything and soon, the pain was too much for her to take. She passed out.

* * *

"Hermione, please wake up." Hermione heard the voice of an angel. Her angel. But his voice was fading in and out. "Hermione...is...your...fault...got...deserved..."

"What?" Hermione's voice came to Ron as if she were answering his pray.

"Hermione! I said this is all on me, it is not your fault. The cursor got what they deserved."

Hermione thought for a moment. She fit the words into the sentence she heard and then she suddenly became aware of what happened. She gasped, sitting upright. She had been in Ron's arms on his bed back at The Burrow. "What happened?"

"Well..." Ron looked up and and Hermione followed his line of sight, seeing Lupin standing there, a purple haired Tonks next to him, a worried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley next to her, and Sirius Black next to them.

"Sirius...Tonks...what...what are you all doing here?"

"There's been a new prophecy. But you already know part of it." Sirius walked up to the bed and Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny outside in the hall before Mrs. Weasley shooed them off and closed the door.

Hermione was confused as she glanced at Ron and then back at Sirius. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione." This time is was Tonks who stepped up, her stomach rounded to show her five month pregnancy. "There's something you need to know."

"No." Ron nearly growled at Tonks, her hair flashing red and then to black.

"You tell her then Ron." Tonks stepped back to stand beside Lupin who put an arm around her waist.

"Tell me what, Ronald?" Hermione looked to him.

Ron then looked to everyone in the room. "All of you leave first." No one bothered to try to stay, they all left the room, Tonks sending another very sad look before she closed the door behind her, leaving Ron alone with Hermione.

"Ron..." Hermione started but Ron kissed her. She noticed that there were tears in his perfect blue eyes. Her angel shouldn't be crying. "Ron what's wrong?" She herself started to tear up. She knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"Do you remember your nightmare you had? You told me about it the day you found Lavender in the Room of Requirement with me? You remember?" Hermione gave a small, slow nod and Ron continued. "That was part of a prophecy that you saw in your dream. About you. No one's sure why you saw it in your dreams that way, but you did. Most of it came true..." Ron then looked down and Hermione slowly caught on.

"You mean..." A sob caught in her throat. "Did I...?"

"Let me explain." Ron took her hands and kissed them before looking back at her. "When I turned away from you, I had the full intention of leaving you. That's when it started, because I was going to leave you, like in your dream. You apparated back but got caught up in a spell and you were sent to a cellar not too far from The Burrow. You were...attacked. And when I came, you only heard me saying the words that made it seem like I said it was your fault and you got what you deserved. Hermione, love, I'm so sorry."

"Did I lose the..._our_ baby?" The question hurt Hermione's heart to ask, but she had to know.

Ron looked up at her and stared into her eyes as he opened his mouth to answer. "Hermione..."

* * *

**And I think I'll stop there. Aren't I evil? Lol, well thanks again for all of the reviews!!! Hope you review even more. I'll try to update tomorrow something, but if not I probably won't be able to update for a week or so...sorry. Please Review!!**

**I know the whole "prophecy" thing didn't fit in, but I couldn't figure out an excuse to put in for why she saw the vision of that in her dreams...sorry...**


	16. People, Presents, And Prophecies

**Ok, thank you all for the reviews and again, to PansyMalfoy16...you can't make my story better because it is MY story. Write your own damn story if you're that inclined to try and fix mine.**

**Very special thanks to HPLives and ronluver822 for giving me the Christmas present ideas!!**

**Still sadly not mine...**

* * *

**Saturday, August 4, 2007**

**Chapter 16**

**People, Presents, And Prophecies**

* * *

Hermione rolled out of bed on Christmas morning. No one had told her much of anything, but Ron told her the most important news of all. The baby was ok. _Their_ baby was ok. Ron hadn't want to leave Hermione alone after what happened, so Hermione was staying in Ron's room. They weren't allowed to the sleep in the same bed, mind you, but Hermione stayed in the bed that Harry had always used when he stayed in Ron's room. Many times in the passing week had Hermione woken up in the middle of the night to see Ron wide awake and watching her. She would tell him not to worry and he would just hold her close and whisper soothing words in her ear, sending her back to sleep. As of now, no one had really talked to Hermione other than Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione changed quickly, noticing that Ron wasn't in the bedroom this morning. She wore a white sweater and black jeans that hugged her legs. She walked downstairs, finding everyone, and she meant everyone, in the kitchen. They were talking all at once and once they saw Hermione, they went quiet. Ron got up and walked over, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and then glancing back at the table. "How about we eat upstairs? Mum'll bring us something up." As he said that Mrs. Weasley got up to fix Hermione a plate.

"No it's alright, I'll eat here with the rest of you." Hermione felt like an outsider as she sat down beside Ginny, the seat next to her open for Ron. Ginny glanced at her some and Hermione looked around the table. Across from her sat Sirius, then came Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Doris, Noreen, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, her, and then Ron took the seat next to her.

Mrs. Weasley set a plate full of food in front of Hermione and then sat down herself. No one was talking anymore. Hermione slammed her glass down, drawing everyone's attention to her. "What is going on?"

"Hermione..." Tonks started but Lupin hushed her, her purple and teal hair fading to black as she looked away from Hermione.

"Nothing, we've invited Neville and Luna to come spend the night later on and we could all exchange gifts." Ron said, quickly changing the subject.

"Good idea Ron." She smiled and he smiled back, thinking he got away from it. "So what's going on?" She looked around at everyone and Sirius stood up.

"Hermione, if you'll join me in the other room?" He walked out of the kitchen, Hermione following.

Ron made to follow her but Lupin told him to sit, Sirius had to explain to Hermione alone.

Ron grumbled, sitting back down and watching Hermione as she disappeared into the next room...

* * *

"Hello Ron, Happy Christmas!" Neville chimed as Ron let him inside.

Ron rubbed his ear at the yell. "Hi Neville, same to you." He then looked out of the door. 'Where's Luna, I thought you two were coming together?"

"Oh, she's here, she's off in the garden searching for...I actually don't remember what she said, something about something coming out in the snow..." He laughed some and then stepped over the welcome mat. His foot caught on the edge and down he went. He reached for Ron but only succeeded in taking him down with him.

"Happy Christmas, Ronald. Neville, have you found something down there?" Luna asked as she came to the door, her hair and shoulders dusted softly with snow.

"Not at all darling." Neville said as he jumped up, taking the boxes which Luna was holding.

"Darling?" Ron asked as he stood up.

"Oh yes, Neville asked me out over the break. I couldn't turn him down." Luna said dreamily.

"Congratulations!" Hermione called as she came over to the door. Her stomach was now noticeably larger, slightly rounded.

"And the same to you Hermione." Luna said, giving Hermione a hug and then bending down so she could talk to her stomach. 'Hello in there, I hope you know what a great mother you'll have. Beware of Nargles."

Hermione laughed. "Thank you Luna. Come on in, we've just started dessert. Are you hungry, there's lots of food left." Hermione led them into the kitchen, Ron taking the boxes from Neville and setting them aside near the large pile of gifts.

"Oh no thank you, we ate dinner at Neville's grandmother's. But dessert sounds wonderful." Luna took Neville's hand as they walked into the kitchen after Hermione.

Ron glanced through the presents quickly. He saw a small box with his name on it from Hermione. He lifted it up and shook it, but it made no sound. He figured she just probably put a charm on it so he wouldn't guess what it was. He didn't want to know what would happen if he tried to peek inside. He set the box back down and then went to join everyone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Time for presents!" Mrs. Weasley announced. Everybody walked into the sitting room and found somewhere to sit.

Ron sat on the floor between Hermione's leg where she was sitting on an extra chair that was brought in. He loved the feel of Hermione's hands in his hair. She always played with his hair when she got the chance and this was the perfect chance to do it. Ron moved his hand to the back of Hermione's knee, sliding it down to her ankle and back up again.

"Ok, this one is for Lupin and Tonks." Mrs. Weasley handed the couple, who was sitting next to each other on the long couch, a box. "Well go on and open it!" She laughed, handing the others boxes.

Lupin held the box while Tonks ripped the paper off and opened the lid. Inside lay a bewitched towels, which got right to work as they floated from their box to clean up any and all messes and then they were magically good as new. Tonks smiled. "Thank you Molly, these will really help in the new place."

All the rest of the presents were distributed, every so often someone yelling out about their present.

"Happy Christmas Ronald." Hermione said, handing Ron the small box he had seen earlier.

"Happy Christmas to you too, 'Mione." Ron handed her long, thin box about twelve inches long, much like that of a box that wands were packaged in.

Hermione opened hers first, finding a necklace inside. Hermione gasped, everyone looking over. The chain was silver and at the end, was a small jewel which looked like a miniature crystal ball, different colors swirling through it. As Hermione slipped it on, the color turned to pink.

Tonks laughed. "You've got a mood crystal. It's just like my hair." She laughed again, her hair now a light blue.

"What's pink?' Ron asked Tonks, who smiled, looking to Hermione.

"Love." Hermione kissed Ron's cheek. "Thank you so much." She looked down at her necklace. The crystal ball reached to the middle of her breasts. She smiled to herself, knowing that if she wore a low cut shirt, she was sure to draw attention. "Now open yours."

Everyone was looking, which made Hermione's excitement all the more hyped up as the crystal's smoke swirled to electric yellow and neon blue.

Ron smiled and opened the box. Inside lay a necklace as well. It had the gaudiest heart charm he had ever seen and inscribed upon were the words, _You're My Sweetheart RonnieKins!_ Ron didn't know what to do. "Err...thanks 'Mione."

Fred and George tried not to laugh as they slipped from the room and ran upstairs.

"Oh you're welcome Ron. Well go on and put it on, I can't wait to see what it looks like on you. You'll wear it every day like I do with my bracelet right?" Hermione grinned.

Ron threw a glare at Harry when he tried to conceal a laugh. Ron slipped it on and the necklace started singing the line that was written on the necklace. Ron nearly toppled over from surprise and shock.

"Hermione, I love you, but what the bloody hell is this?" Ron looked up at her, pulling the necklace off so it went quiet, the rest of the room had erupted into laughter.

"That, Ron, would be called a gag gift is what I'm told." Hermione slipped out of her seat onto Ron's laughed and hugged him tight, laughing.

"Here it is!" Fred and George called at the same time as they walked in with a rather enormous box.

Ron was officially confused. "Who's that for."

"You silly." Hermione said as she moved to kneel beside Ron as the twins set the box down in front of them. "Go on and open it already Ron." Hermione nudged Ron in the side.

Ron looked at Hermione and then opened the box. He nearly choked. "You've bought me a...that's a..."

"That's a newly released Nimbus 2008 that is..." ((a/n)) Ginny said as she moved in to look at the broom. "Wow Hermione, you bought this?"

"Well it was the least I could do. I tried to get Firebolt, but I didn't have that much money." Hermione smiled some and then looked to Ron, who seemed to have a hard time dealing with getting such an expensive present. "Ron?"

"You tried to get me a Firebolt...but you got me...a Nimbus...2008..."

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione frowned slightly.

"Yes, you bloody well did!!" Ron stood up and stormed off upstairs, leaving a shocked Hermione and others.

Luna moved to pat her shoulder but Hermione stood up before she had the chance. She rushed off upstairs after Ron. She stormed right into the room, nearly tripping over one of his Chudley Canons shirt which he had thrown off the other day at the door. "Ronald...what's wrong?" Hermione moved over to sit next to Ron on his bed.

He was staring out of the window and then glanced at her. "Why did you have to do that? You got me a great gift and I got you..." he scoffed, disgusted with himself for getting Hermione a simple mood crystal.

Speaking of mood crystals, the smoke had swirled to gray. "Ron I...Ron look at me." She took his face in her hands and made to turn him to look at her but he pulled back, looking down instead. Hermione sighed and then she got down on the floor and knelt between his legs, looking up at him. She gripped his face so he couldn't turned away this time. "I love you present, it's the best. And you bought me a ring and a bracelet. Ronald, I love you. I love whatever you get me because you gave it to me."

"Yea but a broomstick is so expen-"

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione glared up at him. "How dare you tell me I'm not allowed to buy you what I want. You deserve this!"

Ron just stared at her for a while and then he smiled slightly. "Alright...I'll keep it."

"Who says I'm going to let you have it now?"

Ron blinked but then smiled as Hermione laughed.

"hey guys, we're all going out for a walk, would you like to-" Neville's invitation was cut short as he tripped over the Chudley Canons teeshirt and fell down.

Luna and Harry helped him up as they walked in after him.

"Yea sure." Ron said as he got up, handing Hermione her coat. "All these people, presents, and talk about prophecies have put me in a walking mood."

The group got dressed for the cold and then they stepped outside and started up the path for a moonlit walk in the snow.

* * *

**Well, I think that was pretty long, hmm? Hope you enjoyed. And I know I didn't say anything about the prophecy, but that's because..I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!! If anyone's got some suggestions...you can tell me. Well, please review, I really want to know what you think!!**

**A/N---yes, it is a Nimbus 2008 because seeing as how it is 2007, I am putting the story in that date, and because it's Christmas, it's near the new year, so he got a Nimbus 2008. Thanks to ronluver822 again for that idea along with HPLives who gave me the great necklace idea!!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
